Nascer do Sol
by yusa-chan
Summary: Ao longo de minha vida sofri varias tentativas de assassinato, mas sempre tive alguém para me proteger, agora não dependo mais dele e eu não posso me dar o luxo de morrer, pois agora há uma pessoa que depende de mim
1. Chapter 1

Nota da autora:

Os personagens citados aqui, não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Ao longo de minha vida sofri varias tentativas de assassinato, mas sempre tive alguém para me proteger, agora não dependo mais dele e eu não posso me dar o luxo de morrer, pois agora há uma pessoa que depende de mim. E hoje não é só a minha vida, mas a de todos estão em perigo.<p>

Como tudo foi acabar desse jeito? Será esse o meu fim? Chegou a hora de dá adeus? Não. Esse não será o fim e eu sou a única que pode vencê-la e não vou me dar por vencida agora e nunca. Tenho que proteger minha família e meus amigos, eles estão lutando e fazendo de tudo para proteger as nossas vidas.

E esse não é o momento de perder a fé, tenho que continuar mesmo que esteja sangrando por dentro e cada osso do meu corpo esteja quebrado e doendo, não posso desistir.

Essa é à hora de proteger alguém que amo, ao invés de ser protegida, é hora de salvar a pessoa mais importante pra mim.

* * *

><p>Prefacio<p>

Abri meus olhos e olhei direto para olho da minha oponente, suas íris estava cor de sangue, um vermelho vivo e brilhante pintado numa face, que um anjo daria a vida para ter. Era um rosto tão pálido e ao mesmo tempo tão doce que encobrir a verdadeira face de uma assassina, sem alma ou piedade que lutava pelos motivos mais triviais em busca de vingança pela sua própria vaidade.

Ela me encarava com sorriso no rosto quando desfrutava sua vitoria. Eu estava muita ferida, nunca achei que com esse novo corpo pudesse sentir tanta dor ou chegasse ao extremo, mas a batalha estava longe de acabar, tinha que haver alguma maneira de vencer.

Tentei levantar, entretanto meu corpo não correspondia parecia que havia uma força me puxando pra baixo, me fazendo ficar imóvel diante a minha executora. Nem com toda minha força, nada estava funcionava até que ouvi um grito diante a escuridão, um grito entre as trevas, um nascer do sol

"Bella" era a voz dele gritando, me chamando, me despertando, mas tão distante, tão longe de mim, mas mesmo assim nítido como veludo.

* * *

><p>Esse é o meu primeiro fanfic espero que gostem, até a próxima !<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

Nota da autora:

Os personagens citados aqui não me pertencem

* * *

><p>1-Despedida<p>

Tudo estava mudando, nunca pensei que uma decisão pudesse mudar tanto o destino de alguém, quando decidi ir morar em Forks com Charlie deixando pra trás uma vida construída, minha mãe cabeça oca e irresponsável Renée, para que ela pudesse ser feliz com sua nova vida e seu novo marido Phil, não imaginei que nessa pequena cidade poderia encontrar a razão da minha vida ou existência, Edward.

Depois que o conheci, comecei a acreditar em um novo mundo onde tudo que antes pensei fossem mentiras, lendas ou mitos eram de fato verdade, um mundo escondido sob meus olhos, um lugar que comecei a chamar de lar.

Havia se passado quase um ano dês que fomos embora de Forks para morar no estado de New Hampshire, em uma cidade que fazia pouco sol, quase todos os dias o céu estava nublado. Então podíamos sair de dia quanto de noite sem chamamos à atenção, havia uma floresta próxima aonde íamos caçar, era o inicio de uma nova vida.

No inicio foi muito complicado me adaptar a esse novo estilo de vida, mas contava com o apoio Edward. Ele sempre estava perto de mim me ajudando. Nos primeiros meses a saudade era imensa, eu ficava olhando as fotos dos meus amigos, pensando como eles reagiriam quando me vissem tão mudada e como é que eles se sentiriam. E Renée? Será que um dia poderia ver ela de novo? Ou notaria minha pele pálida e gelada, meus olhos dourados ou a mudança física? A resposta era clara, 'sim'. No fim, era mais difícil desapegar das pessoas que amava, do que eu supus.

Quando anuncie para Charlie que ia embora, foi como estivesse vendo ele ser guilhotinado na minha frente. Eu o olhei cuidadosamente direto para seus olhos e disse cada palavra bem devagar.

"Pai... precisamos conversar" minha voz parecia um sussurro quando botei as palavras para fora.

Ele me olhou meio desconfiado, parecendo desconfortável pela a urgência em minha voz. Eu o tinha procurado durante a manhã toda, mas não havia encontrado em lugar nenhum. Edward havia me dito para eu ficar calma que deveria ter saído com alguns amigos ou tinha ido pescar com Billy, mas eu estava muito nervosa para tentar escutar o que ele dizia.

Minha cabeça estava a mil por hora pensando na reação de Charlie quando eu dissesse 'pai estou indo embora' não sabia como contar pra ele sem ferir seus sentimentos. A minha cabeça estava um caos, eu poderia magoá-lo ou feri-lo quando permanecesse aqui, tinha que ir embora era a única opção.

A cada dia estava mais difícil para Carlisle mentir sobre sua idade, ele já estava dizendo que tinha trinta e seis, mas com aparência de um jovem de vinte e poucos anos de idade e então as pessoas estavam começando a comentar porque o Dr. Cullen não envelhecia? Que estava igual ao primeiro dia que chegou e não só isso. Também havia Renesmee que crescia cada vez mais, antes que alguém notasse ou suspeitas era melhor partir. Eu fui distraída dos meus pensamentos com o barulho da cadeira que rangeu, ele estava com as mãos tremula quando me puxava para sentar em sua frente.

Ele me encarou por um momento e então suspirou fundo, só uma vez e segurou minha mão, mas parecendo como um apoio enquanto ele falava, pude sentir seu pulso, seu coração estava batendo forte mais do que o normal

"Bells, você esta... com algum problema" ele disse pausadamente, parecendo que estava escolhendo cada palavra melhor possível.

"Er, não especificamente, quero dizer não é um problema" eu estava tão nervosa que falava as primeiras palavras que me vinha à mente, Charlie esperou um minuto parecendo que estava engolindo um caroço na garganta. Eu esperei para ver se ele tinha formado alguma idéia do que eu estava falando ou uma teoria.

"Bella" ele falou meu nome calmamente e respirou fundo mais uma "Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa com Renesmee?" ele falou com estivessem cravado uma adaga em seu peito.

"Não, pai não é isso, Renesmee esta bem" eu lhe assegurei com a voz um oitavo mais alto do que o normal, e depois completei "ela está bem, não aconteceu nada com ela" abaixando a tom da voz para ficar mais tranqüila possível.

Esperei para ele digerir ou acreditar nisso calmante sem nenhuma pressa. Era comovente ver a relação entre Charlie e Renesmee, ele tinha se apegado a ela de uma forma impressionante, era com se ela fosse à razão da sua vida e sem ela era como o mundo perdesse a graça e eu não o culpava. Renesmee era inacreditável seu jeito cativava a todos que a via e separá-los mesmo que por um pouco tempo, a idéia já me fazia sentir mais mal comigo mesma.

Eu não queria ver Charlie triste pensar nisso fez me lembrar em Jacob como eu ia dizer a ele. Tirei esse pensamento da cabeça antes que permanecesse ali, eu lidaria com isso mais tarde, já estava confuso aqui. Charlie estava de olhos fechados quando começava atentar falar de novo.

"Guria, você e... Edward... brigaram, quero dizer vocês estão se... separando, é isso, não é?" Charlie me encarou, eu tinha completamente perdido o foco como ele tinha chegado nessa teoria, não fazia lógica. Eu balancei a cabeça tento clarear a mente e tentei de novo.

"Não pai, gente está bem é outra cois-" ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar.

"Então o que é? Fala logo, porque esse drama todo, Bella, alguém morreu, sofreu algum acidente seja lá o que for, mas diga alguma coisa eu aguent-" eu o parei antes que pudesse perder o controle ou sofrer um ataque de coração, ele parecia preocupo sua voz esta mais ríspida e alta do que o normal, levantei o dedo e pedi para ele esperar um momento pra se acalmar.

"Pai calma, não é isso que você esta pensando todo mundo esta bem, saúde perfeita" dei um sorriso, mas sem tocar nos olhos, ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado e de outro.

"Continue" falou com uma voz seca

"Nós vamos embora" seu rosto ficou sem expressão e ficou imóvel bem na minha frente. Esperei durante um momento, mas ele não voltou a si, eu levantei e segurei seus ombros nem me preocupei se minhas mãos estavam geladas e nem com seu cheiro e nem as veias de seu pescoço... Nada importava eu o balancei para ver se ele estava bem e nada.

"Pai, você esta bem, responde? Charlie fala alguma coisa, por favor, qualquer coisa, responde pai?" continuei tentar, mas nada funcionava até que ele caiu na cadeira e colocou as mãos em seu rosto o cobrindo.

"Bells um minuto, por favor," ele falou com uma voz implorativa e ficou lá na mesma posição durante alguns minutos.

Depois que me tornei uma vampira nunca achei teria a mesma relação com meu pai, mas estava errada. Mesmo que a sede me incomodasse eu nunca poderia machucá-lo ou matá-lo, o sangue era algo crucial nessa nova vida, mas a vida de Charlie, Renée ou meus amigos era mais importante e mais forte do que a própria sede

Eu não agüentei esperar e puxei as mãos dele do rosto, minhas mãos hesitaram um momento, mas não param eu queria olhar em seus olhos e quando vi sua expressão algo me chocou, ele estava chorando. Lagrimas estavam saindo dos seus olhos. Eu nunca havia visto ele tão frágil e isso cortou meu coração uma dor aguda dentro do meu peito, eu era pior pessoa do mundo fazendo-o chorar.

"Pai... por... favor... não... fique... assim..." minha voz saiu estrangulada por causa da dor, não era justo fazê-lo sofrer eu respirei fundo mesmo que desnecessário só para colocar as palavras em ordem "pai é só por um tempo, você pode nos visitar ou ir com a gente, mas não chore, nem fique triste, isso é necessário, a gente sabia que cedo ou tarde isso ia acontecer" minha voz estava cortante no final parecendo um sussurro, quase ilegível se ainda fosse humana estaria chorando agora, mas com esse novo corpo eu não podia mais produzir lagrimas, eu o abracei para tentar acalmá-lo, ele me apertou mais forte parecia que estava tentando me proteger como ele fazia quando eu era pequena, sempre que cai ou me machucava ele me abraçava desse mesmo jeito para me tranqüilizar, era ao contrario agora, ele que precisava ser consolado.

Ele encostou a cabeça em meu ombro escondendo-a nos meus cabelos enquanto as lagrimas escorriam sobre seu rosto molhando minha blusa. Enquanto ele se acalmava comecei a cantarolar a minha canção de ninar do mesmo jeito que Edward fazia para dormir, quando tinha pesadelos. Charlie parecia tão frágil era errado fazer isso com ele, eu repedia para mim varias vezes, mas sabia que tinha quer ser assim mesmo que doe-se. Encostei meus lábios em seu ouvido tentando manter a voz mais serena possível para ele ficar confortável.

"Não fique desse jeito," disse lentamente "tô te pedindo, relaxa ok" ele parecia mais calmo, mais em si pelo menos, era estranho vê-lo perder o controle nem quando eu tinha entrando em depressão verão passado ou quando tinha sumido sem dar nenhuma noticia, ele nunca tinha chorado na minha frente, esses foram os momento mais triste que eu havia causado para Charlie, será que antes era porque ele sabia que eu iria voltar e agora era uma despedida que o aguardava, com prazo indeterminado?

Charlie sempre foi o melhor pai que alguém podia ter, nossa relação era ótima, ele me surpreendeu muitas vezes até mesmo quando contei que não era a mesma antes de casar, que eu tinha mudado em vários sentidos depois do casamento, ele ficou do meu lado sem fazer julgamentos ou perguntas que não queria saber a respostas.

Ele tinha se acalmado e me abraçou mais uma vez e deixou seus braços caírem ao seu lado, segurei seu rosto para olhá-lo para ter certeza, tudo parecia em ordem, às lagrimas tinham acabado e seu coração estava batendo normalmente à crise havia se acabado, ele seguiu meu olhar enquanto eu o examinava, levantou as mãos de novo e meu deu um beijo na testa e depois encostou sua boca perto do meu pescoço e suspirou profundamente.

"Eu já sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer" parecia que ele estava repetindo isso para si mesmo e depois completou "mas não esperava que fosse ser tão difícil me separar de você ou Renesmee, mas os filhos crescem e temos que deixar eles seguirem seu próprio caminho, e você Bells já segui o seu caminho" ele disse em meio das lagrimas que escorriam, eu me afastei dele para entender a profundidade da dor de cada palavra que falava.

Isso era demais pra mim, vendo ele sofrer na minha frente era doloroso perceber a dor que a minha felicidade causa as pessoas que amava como podia ser tão egoísta com meu pai, não pude agüentar.

"Pai, eu não qu" ele me parou colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios os selando para que não pudesse continuar.

"Espera um pouco, eu ainda não terminei" ainda tinha mais eu não podia suportar era como ver a pessoa que se ama morrer na sua frente sem poder fazer nada, ver a dor da ferida causada, era insuportável "guria, eu te amo mais que minha própria vida, você e Renesmee são a minha vida. Quando você veio morar aqui comigo, fiquei radiante de felicidade. Forks era pequena para o tamanho da minha alegria," um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e eu sorrir também, era complicado pra Charlie demonstrar seus sentimentos "essa foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo e depois quando começou a namorar com Edward Cullen" nesse momento o sorriso no seu rosto desapareceu "fiquei meio preocupado por você sair machucada ou ferida desse relacionamento, mais ou menos" certamente ele deve se lembrado dos meses que eu fiquei catatônica e vi que não tinha enganado nenhum pouco "depois de algum tempo vocês decidiram casar, mesmo que em minha opinião fossem muito cedo para algo tão serio, entretanto tava errado e Edward, er quero dizer ele salvou sua vida de certo modo" Charlie estava fazendo um esforço tremendo para não perder o controle, ele respirou fundo tentando não se lembrar do mês que ficou tentando falar comigo quando estava supostamente doente e não podia receber visitas e depois quando me viu quase teve um ataque de coração era impossível não admirar a força com que ele encarou a verdade, ou melhor, meia verdade porque Charlie nunca quis saber exatamente o que havia me tornado, quando Jacob se transformando em sua frente foi duro para ele digerir isso que garoto que viu crescer era na verdade um lobo gigante.

Ele se acostumou com idéia, mas não gostou de ser enganado por muito, e Charlie segurou a barra, ele apertou a minha mão mais forte "Depois você me trousse Renesmee, a menina mais linda do mundo, Bella, você trousse a vida de novo pra mim o sentido de viver, quando Renée foi embora levando você. Eu tinha perdido o chão, quando te vi descer daquele avião entrando nessa casa o chão voltou junto dele veio à felicidade, eu sei que você precisa ir, já estava esperando que um dia veria você partir" essa foi a primeira vez que Charlie falou tanto, ele sempre foi um homem de poucas palavras mesmo comigo, eu havia herdado muitas coisas dele principalmente o seu jeito de ser, e agora eu via a dor por de trás de cada palavra que falava a angustia e o sofrimento que havia lhe causado.

"Pai, eu não queria te ver sofrer assim" minha voz estava tremula pelo significado de cada palavra que falava.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz" havia ternura em suas palavras não demonstravam nenhum sinal de tristeza ou dor.

"Eu te amo" essa era única coisa que podia lhe dizer a verdade, simplesmente e puramente verdade que o amava mesmo que ele já soubesse disso, essa era maneira mais correta de dizer ao meu pai o que ele significava pra mim, e que sempre o guardaria em meu coração mesmo congelado, mas que é seu lugar.

Era estranho dizer a deus ao meu pai, eu o amava tanto que só em pensar que não o veria mais, sentia uma dor profunda dentro do meu peito, o abracei forte querendo não solta-lo jamais para aquele momento nunca acabasse, mas ele me soltou e eu cedi, ele segurou minhas mãos e beijou minha testa mais uma vez e olhou pros meus olhos e disse:

"Te amo mais" e não era mentira a voz dele sou como uma melodia linda mais que estava chegando ao fim.

Charlie sem duvida era uma das pessoas que mais sentiria falta, por esses últimos anos ele foi meu protetor, meu amigo e meu querido pai que nunca soube dar valor direito e agora via o tempo que havia perdido ficando longe dele.

"Eu sei" foi as duas ultimas palavras que lhe disse antes da campainha tocar e pelo cheiro sem sombra de duvidas era Jacob, seu cheiro era extremamente irritante, ele fazia minha garganta arder parecia um fogo que descia pelas minhas cordas vocais queimando-as.

"Quem será?" ele disse para si, indo em direção a porta parecendo um pouco surpreso pela hora. Quando abriu a porta um sorriso apareceu, não havia mais marcas em seu rosto que demonstrava a conversa que acabamos de ter, os sinais de tristeza ou lagrimas, só havia um leve tom de vermelho em seus olhos.

"Oi, Charlie a Bella esta ai?" ele parecia meio confuso isso me surpreendeu certamente ele já sabia que eu estava aqui só pelo cheiro.

"Ei, Jake" fiz minha voz ficar mais afetuosa "pai deixa ele entrar ou vai ficar parado ai na frente" dei leve sorriso quando falava.

"Desculpe Jacob, entre" Charlie parecia ter ficado envergonhado pela garfe, ele completou tentando se redimir, dando espaço para Jacob entrar "Ela está na cozinha" disse fazendo um sinal.

Jacob caminhou lentamente para a cozinha quando Charlie fechava a porta, ele andou sem fazer nenhum barulho e de cabeça baixa provavelmente para eu não ver seu rosto, ele estava quieto demais não parecia ser ele mesmo. Havia alguma coisa o preocupando, quando levantou a cabeça tive certeza que estava certa, seus olhos estavam longe, no futuro, tipo quando Alice tem uma visão, estavam sem foco um preto profundo e seu sorriso havia desaparecido, não era o meu Jacob que estava diante de mim daqueles de tempos passado quando ainda era humana ou de agora quando virei uma vampira.

Era meio bizarro pensar em mim como uma vampira, sem contar a aparência ou a força e a rapidez eu era exatamente igual ao que era, entretanto mais melhorada e minha amizade com Jacob não havia se acabado quando me transformei, nós ainda continuávamos amigos do jeito certo agora, tínhamos voltado ao trilho.

Ele olhou pra cima e encontrou meu olhar abismado pela sua quietude, seus olhos estavam distante mais não ausentes, eu me perguntei se não havia algum traço no meu rosto da conversa que acabava de ter com Charlie, de repente ele me olhou profundamente e deu um sorriso, mas sem tocar em seus olhos

"Oi, Jake" eu lhe disse quando entrava pela porta, ele parecia com medo e veio em minha direção para me dar um abraço.

"Bella" sua voz estava dura "você esta bem?" ele falou tão baixo que possivelmente Charlie que estava logo atrás dele não ouviria, eu me afastei para encará-lo.

"Jake o que houve?" minha voz estava tremula "porque a pergunta" Charlie me interrompeu quando entrava na cozinha. Escutei um barulho, certamente era Charlie se aproximando ele fez um rosnado, parecendo que estava coçando a garganta quando me viu Jacob me abraçando.

"Tá carente, Jacob" Charlie disse sorrindo "não se esqueça que Bella é uma mulher casada" ele estava se divertindo pela situação era a primeira vez que Jake me abraçava daquele jeito, um abraço com a de adeus e também na frente do meu pai, ele se afastou de mim com um sorriso no rosto era assim que me lembrava dele.

"Tenho que aproveitar agora que Edward não está" dei uma cotovelada na dele costela devagar para ele se comportar "ai" ele gemeu.

"Desculpa" pensei que tinha sido devagar eu completei mentalmente quando tentava ocultar meus risos sem sucesso.

"O pescoço é seu, mas não quero mais mãos quebradas" Charlie disse no meio de um sorriso certamente ele não havia se esquecido quando quebrei a mão por Jacob ter me beijado a força e eu dei um soco em seu rosto,

"Muito engraçado, pai" eu lhe disse ironicamente.

"Só tentando prevenir para que acidentes não aconteça" ele falou calmamente tentando disfarçar os risos sem muita vitoria.

"Bem que ela queria" Jacob falou num tom que dava raiva de escutar eu apartei a cadeira com a mão que estava livre quando a outra estava fazendo o possível para não arrancar a cabeça dele fora.

"Nem em sonhos" eu disse secamente

"Quem sabe, você nem sonha" ele estava me tirando do serio como Jake podia ser tão convencido, a cadeira fez um barulho mais forte quando olhei havia um pedaço da madeira em minhas mãos, Charlie tirou minha concentração quando falou meu nome.

"Bella" a voz estava dura agora "quanto tempo?" na hora vi que o assunto havia se encerrado, ele estava voltando a aquela conversa.

"Daqui a três dias" eu disse desviando o olhar, olhando para a janela já estava escuro lá fora a lua havia aparecido "eu tenho que ir Edward deve estar preocupado" eu disse mais para mim.

"Por isso que estou aqui" Jacob disse com sorriso no rosto "e alias o que vai acontecer daqui a três dias?" ele falou meio confuso

"Como? Não entendi" eu disse tentando desviar da segunda pergunta.

"Eu liguei para Edward e ele disse que você estava aqui e me pediu para te levar pra casa, porque já estava de noite" ele falou duramente parecendo que estava escondendo uma coisa eu o olhei desconfiada.

"Só isso mesmo?" eu perguntei intrigada pela explicação que ele havia me dado.

"Vamos, por que é um longo caminho" ele disse puxando minha mão sem responder minha pergunta. A mão de estava quente e isso era desconfortante houve um certo choque quando ele me puxou e eu deixei os farelos de madeiras caírem no chão "tchau, Charlie vê se passa em La Push, esta na temporada de peixes" ele falou quando me puxava pra fora de casa.

"Ei, Jake me solta" disse quando ele me tirava da cozinha indo na direção da sala de estar.

"Ok, manda um oi pro Billy e tchau Jacob," Charlie hesitou, por um momento e completou "tchau Bella até amanhã'' ele disse quando já estávamos perto da porta da sala, Jacob estava segurando minha mão fortemente que quase impossível soltar era desconfortante essa sensação.

"Tchau pai, até amanhã" eu falei tarde de mais a gente já estava lá fora, parei de repente tentando entender por tamanha pressa de ir embora "espera Jake esta me machucando" eu disse a ele com a voz um oitavo mais alta que o normal, ele parou e virou para me encarar.

"Duvido" ele falou lutando contra um sorriso

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer" falei sarcasticamente "por que essa pressa toda nem deixou despedir de Charlie, você parecia um louco quase arrancou meu braço do lugar" minha voz mais alta que o normal eu estava com raiva pela atitude dele.

"Calma Bella, para de ser melodramática" a voz dele estava atrevida "e não aconteceu nenhum arranhão" fez um gesto mostrando meu braço sem nenhuma marca ou algo parecido

"A onde está sua moto" disse mudando de assunto para não cair na tentação de arrancar o seu pescoço fora, eu olhei por todos os lados e não havia nenhum sinal que ela estivesse aqui ou perto.

"Está em La Push" ele respondeu quando começava a caminhar.

"La Push" eu repeti tentando entender o porquê ele tinha deixado a moto em La Push, quando ele se virou para ver se eu estava o seguindo, ele viu a confusão em meus olhos.

"A gente vai andando" ele falou e observou a minha expressão e continuou "precisamos conversar"

"Como?" eu não estava entendendo nada ainda,não havia comentado nada com Jacob que iria embora, não tinha nenhum motivo que explicava sua atitude de hoje. Eu estava certa que ninguém sabia a verdade exceto minha família, mas eles nunca diriam nada pra ele,

Eu não queria mais confusão por minha causa, depois daquela confusão com os Volturi sobre crianças imortais,resolvemos esperar um pouco para as coisas se acalmar e não dar motivos para implicação deles e então esperamos passar um mês para irmos embora, já estava tudo pronto as passagens compradas, casa pronta e tudo mais. Só faltava me despedir de alguns amigos, Ângela, Ben, Mike e Jessica já haviam ido para faculdade, então com eles não me precisava preocupar, mas havia Charlie e Jacob que seriam mais difíceis para me despedir, por isso tinha adiando por ultimo momento para contar.

Como já tinha contado a novidade pra Charlie só faltava contar pra Jacob e era isso que eu temia não as sabia como Jacob reagiria da mesma maneira que Charlie, ele virou de novo seu rosto e estava serio agora.

"Ordens de Edward" ele falou secamente

* * *

><p>Esse é o primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem. E até a proxima!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Nota da autora

Os personagens citados aqui não me pertencem

* * *

><p>2-Caminho<p>

Eu fiquei pasma quando ouvir as três ultima palavras dele 'ordens de Edward' o que aquilo significava? Será que Edward havia falado alguma coisa para Jacob? Eu duvidava, mas havia algo por trás disso com certeza.

E certamente isso explicaria a ações estranhas de Jacob, quando ele entrou na cozinha de cabeça baixa sem falar nada e seu olhar distante quando me encarou, tinha algo.

Olhei dentro de seus olhos para ver se achava a resposta das minhas perguntas, mas seus olhos estavam escuros sem brilho, parecia uma mascara colada camuflando sua personalidade. Ele estava parecido com Sam.

Ele começou a andar devagar. Eu o segui para ver se teria as minhas respostas, entretanto tinha medo de saber

A noite estava escura, contudo não era problema para meus olhos eu podia ver tão bem como se fosse dia. As luzes dos postes já estavam acessas e a rua estava deserta, só havia nós dois andando. Todos os humanos deveriam estar dormindo já passava da meia noite, porém nada disso me incomodando, a não ser a frieza de Jake, não podia suportar mais aquele silencio incomodo.

"O que você quer dizer com 'ordens de Edward', pode me explicar" disse quebrando o silencio que estava insuportável.

Jacob respirou profundamente e começou a caminhar mais devagar, ele estava do meu lado agora, ainda faltava muito ate chegarmos. E naquele ritmo parecia que ia levar uma eternidade. Mas eu não estava com pressa e pela sua velocidade creio que ele também não estava.

"Eu fui a sua casa hoje cedo" ele disse com uma voz distante...

"Ainda estava cedo quando sai de La Push então resolvi ir andando. Não demorei muito a chegar. O sol tinha acabado de nascer quando me aproximei da casa, o cheiro estava horrível! Vocês deveriam limpar direito" ele deu um breve sorriso

"Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez" disse sarcasticamente "continua" completei.

"Ok, mas não interrompe" ele falou entre os risos

"Ok" ele me olhou com a cara feia e ai eu vi a garfe que havia cometido "oops" fiquei calada para que ele continua-se

"Tudo bem, deixa eu ver onde havia para mesmo... A sim. Eu estava te procurando queria conversar, mas não te vi e nem senti seu o cheiro perto. Então resolvi entrar a porta estava aberta, quando entrei vi Alice, ela estava sentada nos degraus da escadas com o rosto nas mãos,seus olhos estavam sem foco, a sala estava completamente vazia, mas nem liguei achei que Alice estivesse redecorando ou algo assim típico da dela." Isso era cara da Alice mesmo.

'Ei Alice, a Bella esta?' falei com ela

'Ela saiu Jacob' ela respondeu curtamente, ela parecia estressada depois me lembrei o por que. Eu devia ter apagado o itinerário dela todo, dei um sorriso como desculpa e ela entendeu.

'Tudo bem não se preocupe com isso' ela falou enquanto descia

'Você sabe aonde Bella foi?' perguntei

Alice hesitou por um momento 'ela foi ver o pai dela' depois de alguns segundos ela respondeu a minha pergunta, ela estava muito estranha mais que o normal, difícil de explicar.

'Ela foi com Edward' mesmo que eu soubesse a resposta, eu perguntei sim é claro que ela foi, mas deixei pra lá.

'Não, Bella foi sozinha' isso me surpreendeu você nunca vai a casa de Charlie sozinha. Eu desconfie que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim então pressionei ela.

'Esta escondendo alguma coisa de mim Alice' perguntei acusadoramente

'Claro que não, esqueceu de tomar o café hoje cachorro' ela disse na defensiva. Alice parecia nervosa até nesse momento não tinha reparado que casa estava muito quieta.

'Onde esta os outros?' disse quando olhava para ver se os encontrava, mas não havia nenhum sinal deles exceto pela loira psicopata que estava se aproximando de nós.

'Saíram todos' ela falou rapidamente

'Renesmee também?' disse incredulamente pelo que eu sei, você Bella nunca deixa sair sem estar do lado dela depois do que aconteceu verão passado, voltando ao assunto nesse momento chegou a loira psicopata.

'Quem deixou o vira-lata sair da carrocinha?' ela disse quando se aproximava

'O mesmo que te deu alta do manicômio' respondi no mesmo tão de repulsa que falou comigo, não sei como você agüente ela

'Jacob veio procura Bella, Rose' Alice disse tentando acalmar a situação

'Bella não esta, melhor você ir antes que o canil te pegue' a psicopata falou quase me expulsando de lá, mas eu não estava nem ligando era ótimo tira a sanguessuga do serio

'Eu já vou não por sua causa Rose,' chamei ela pelo apelido para deixar ela irritada e funcionou diretinho como havia planejado. Ela deu um rosnado e depois completei 'mas por que preciso falar com a Bella' disse indo na direção da porta.

'Espera' ouvi alguém gritando era Alice 'Jacob Black, espere' ela parecia muito nervosa eu não havia entendido o porquê.

'Como?' falei enquanto me virava e ficava de costa pra porta seu rosto estava abalado.

'Bella esta ocupada com Charlie é melhor você procurar por ela a manhã' sua voz estava tremula preocupada, talvez.

'Deixa disso, ele terá que saber uma vez ou outra' foi a loira psicopata que respondeu sua estava melosa que me fazia revirar o estomago.

'Cala a boca Rosalie esse não é assunto seu' Alice disse gritou

'E nem seu' a loira retrucou.

Eu estava completamente perdido não havia entendido nada só que tinha alguma coisa que não tinham me contado.

'Você esta certa Rosalie não é assunto meu, mas isso não nos da o direito de contar verdade a ele, a única que tem esse direito é a Bella, e ela não esta aqui' Alice falou com uma voz mais baixa que o normal, parecia que estava fazendo esforço para não atirar a sanguessuga loira pela janela.

'Ok' Rosalie falou curtamente

'Esperem' eu respirei fundo tentando me acalmar 'o que Bella quer me contar, que vocês não podem' minha voz estava mais alta que o normal e minhas mãos estavam tremulas podia sentir meu corpo tremer.

'Esta feliz, Rosalie?' ela disse quando se virava para me encarar 'não é nada Jacob, e só que essa não é melhor hora de ir vista o Charlie, ele provavelmente esta ocupado conversando com a Bella' a voz dela soou como uma brisa tentando-me tranqüilizar.

'Alice fala logo e chega de enrolar' minha voz soou rude.

'Bella foi dizer adeus ao Charlie' foi Rosalie que respondeu.

Eu tinha perdido chão quando ela disse _adeus ao Charlie_ então era isso que estavam me escondendo que você ia embora eu cai em cima do sofá e nesse momento Edward chegou.

'O que você disse a ele Rosalie? Isso não era problema seu' ele estava nervoso sua voz parecia mais como um relâmpago trovejando 'deixe-nos sozinhos'

Ele se sentou na minha frente esperando pra ver se eu falava alguma coisa, mas parecia que havia um caroço na minha garganta impedindo de sair algum som

'Jacob você esta bem?' essa era a pergunta idiota de se fazer lógico que não estou bem como poderia, certamente ele sabia disso. Ele me deixou com meus pensamentos por um momento.

'É verdade' só foi isso que consegui botar pra fora. Eu fiquei pensando como você ia fazer isso comigo, Bella, ir embora sem me dar alguma satisfação ou sei lá, dizer um adeus, ele interrompeu meus pensamentos

'Sim é verdade e não,'respondendo meus pensamentos 'ela ia te dizer isso hoje ou amanhã era uma questão de tempo, não era para você saber assim, dessa forma' ele disse na defensiva

'Era como então, eu chegar aqui e não encontra ninguém ou uma carta escrita adeus por que não conseguiu contar a verdade, ela tinha que me contar primeiro' sinto muito eu explodiu àquela hora, estava com muita raiva de você não ter me contando

'Não é desse jeito e você disso' ele estava bravo por ter te acusado 'você sabe que Bella se preocupa com você, ela não faria nada pra te machucar mesmo que isso me incomode, ela nunca faria você derramar um lagrima sequer' era duro ouvir aquilo porque eu sabia que era verdade.

'Eu sei, mas por quê?' dói ver ou imaginar ver você partindo, porque mesmo que fosse por curto tempo parecia que era definitivo ou algo parecido

'É necessário, Bella ira te explica melhor' ele passou um minuto e depois continuou 'vá ate a casa de Charlie, Bella está lá' essa foram as ultimas palavras dele, ele pediu para vim te buscar e eu vim.

Eu escutei cada palavra que Jacob dizia perplexa, ele já sabia de tudo e ainda assim parecia calmo sempre achei que por causa da impressão que teve com Renesmee seria difícil separá-los.

A impressão era mais forte que eu pensava. Cada vez que mencionava ir embora Jacob era contra e agora ele estava a favor sem fazer nenhuma reclamação ou algo do tipo. Jacob nunca fez o tipo que se da por vencido, ele sempre corria atrás e as vezes nem sempre da melhor maneira.

Havia algo faltando na explicação de Jacob não tinha duvida disso, mas porque não queria me contar esse era ponto, pra que me esconder algo, minha cabeça estava a mil tentando achar o motivo, contudo nada me vinha na mente, havia alguma coisa que não se encaixava, estava faltando uma parte e era essa parte que precisava descobrir, olhei para ele enquanto caminhávamos seu rosto estava serio, respirei fundo.

"Só isso tem certeza?" perguntei incrédula, o que ele havia me contado era verdade ou meia verdade, mas havia alguma coisa faltando. Observei sua reação quando refazia a pergunta "foi só isso mesmo que aconteceu?" sim estava certa, seus lábios tremeram por um momento e seu coração disparou num segundo, essa era ponto, tinha que ser Jacob estava me escondendo uma coisa. Isso era um fato constatado.

"Como? Não entendi a pergunta" ele desconversou "Bella esse casamento não fez bem para você, '' sua voz estava apressada "você anda muito cismada deve ser coisa de vampiro essa paranóia toda" suas mãos estavam tremulas ao mesmo tempo em que falava, Jacob estava nervoso seu passo também estava mais rápido parecia com pressa, mas isso não importava a questão era outra agora.

"Jake porque você está tão nervoso" disse num tom acusador

"Nervoso quem?" ele disse na defensiva

"Jake, você esta tremendo olhe suas mãos e nem me venha dizer que é o tempo, porque não está frio e alias você nem senti frio, estou certa?" Minha voz sai mais alta que normal.

"Calma Bella, chega de maluquice" Jacob falou rapidamente tentando me deixar desconsertada era óbvio que tinha algo faltando em sua historia, olhei seriamente dentro de seus olhos para ver se eu achava uma resposta "pare de me olhar desse jeito até parece que eu cometi um crime" ele estava sem graça, mas isso era de menos.

"Crime não, esse não é o caso, entretanto você esta ocultando a verdade" disse secamente enquanto olhava para ele. Jacob me olhou encontrando meu olhar e engoliu o ar tentando amenizar sua expressão que era uma mistura de raiva com medo

"Ok, então já que você não acredita em mim o que posso fazer" ele falava com um sorriso de travessura nos lábios tipo quando uma criança faz arte e é pega e fica dizendo que não foi ela, ele estava com o mesmo sorriso.

"Por que você não começa contando a parte que esta faltando"

"Eu já te contei tudo" ele ia continuar enrolando ate me cansar, mas eu não iria desistir tão fácil assim

"Jake, você contar ou eu vou ter que fazer você falar" disse num tom ameaçador, ele riu alto agora parecendo não acreditar em mim.

"O que você vai fazer Bella? Tentar me matar ou me torturar ate eu abrir o bico" ele ria pelo som das palavras que falava, no entanto não ligava eu já tinha um plano em mente.

"Jake" disse pausadamente fazendo minha voz virar um sussurro parecendo que eu havia chorado a noite toda, era um truque que tinha a prendido com Alice sempre que queria alguma coisa de mim, ela apelava para o lado sentimental com choros, soluços qualquer coisa que me fizesse me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo "pensei que agente era... amigo" minha voz cortou no final, eu olhei pra cima com um olhar triste, Jake me abraçou para me consolar.

"Calma Bella, não fique assim" sua voz estava tensa percebi que estava conseguindo enganar ele "lógico que somos amigos" ele deu um sorriso quando falou, mas ainda não era suficiente para ele me contar que estava acontecendo, fiz minha expressão ficar mais tristonha possível digna de um premio de atuação, Jacob estava ficando sem fôlego "Bella, relaxa" sua voz estava melancólica quase ao ponto de me fazer repensar na minha atitude, mas quase.

"Jake...porque...você estava fazendo isso...comigo" falei tão convincente que ate eu mesma estava acreditando na minha mentira, ele se separou de mim e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, tentando me tranqüilizar.

"Bella desculpa por te fazer sofrer, perdão'' senti uma fisgada dentro de mim enquanto ouvia suas desculpas, porem esse era o único jeito.

"Por quê?" falei mais uma fez, ele estava preste a entrega a verdade, faltava só mais um pouco "o que eu fiz" esse era o ponto.

"Nada, Bella você não fez nada" ele disse enquanto me encarava me olhando dentro dos meus olhos "Bella, você sabe que eu te amo mais que minha vida" era difícil continuar olhando pra ele sabendo que eu estava brincando com seus sentimentos "eu pensei se eu banca-se o forte seria mais fácil de me despedir," me senti mau vendo o que ele estava tentando fazer "eu não quero te ver sofrer mais Bella, eu não posso brincar com suas emoções te fazendo ficar, te fazendo sentir culpada por ir embora, não é justo com você, Edward me pediu para não fazer isso, porque você iria se magoar e que já estava sendo complicado para você dizer adeus" ele disse cada palavra com dor, levantei minha mão e coloquei sobre sua bochecha a acariciando tendo confortá-lo.

"Jake te amo você sabia?" perguntei tentando aliviar sua dor

"Claro que eu sei" ele disse num tom superior meio que convencido, olhei pra frente e vi que estávamos quase chegando a minha nova casa.

"Daqui a quantos dias vocês vão, quer dizer só pra eu saber" sua voz soou meio que desconfortável .

"Dois ou três dias'' falei curtamente havia outra coisa me preocupando Renesmee, Jake não havia mencionado o nome dela ainda e isso era um mau sinal, olhei pra frente quando voltávamos a caminhar "Jake?" disse meia confusa de como perguntar.

"Fala Bella'' ele disse vendo o dilema no meu rosto "pode falar, Bella"

Eu não sabia como perguntar. Jake sabia que eu era contra o relacionamento deles ou o relacionamento que poderiam ter, era difícil de imaginar meu melhor amigo com minha filha, namorando algum dia, mas eu sabia que essa era uma decisão de Renesmee, que ela tinha que decidir quando crescesse, olhei para ele tentando reformular minha pergunta sem que parecesse intromissão da minha parte.

"Jake, você sabe que...Renesmee vai com a gente?" falei sem olhar sua expressão enquanto perguntava. Para minha supressa ele riu tão alto que certamente qualquer vampiro que estivesse dentro de casa iria ouvir "o que é tão engraçado?" perguntei ironicamente.

"Você" ele respondeu entres os rosnados

"Eu por quê? Não te perguntei nada engraçado, estou falando serio" disse com raiva porque pra mim já estava sendo embaraçoso tocar nesse assunto, não era um tema que eu particularmente gostava de comentar, dei uma cotovela na costela para ele parar de rir.

"Ai... Essa doeu" disse enquanto esfregava o tórax "não precisa ficar com raiva, ta bom, mas você tinha que vê a cara que você fez quando me perguntava da Nessie" ele não parava de rir e isso estava me incomodando. Eu o olhei com uma cara feia e ele parou.

"Da pra falar serio agora" disse duramente

"Não se preocupe eu não vou raptar sua filha, ok" ele estava achando graça da minha pergunta e eu não entendi o porquê, não havia nenhum ponto engraçado ou que merecesse aquele show que Jacob estava fazendo.

"Jake fala sério. Por favor".

"Não se preocupe com isso a esta resolvido"

"Resolvido como?".

"Eu já conversei com Renesmee, e ela entendeu melhor que eu pensava, ela esta muito feliz em conhecer novos lugares e principalmente fica perto de você, Nessie adorou a novidade quando contei" eu interrompi.

"Quando você falou com Renesmee?" perguntei alarmada, eu e Edward iríamos falar com ela hoje quando eu chegasse em casa.

"Desculpa, erro meu" Jacob interrompeu meus pensamentos quando começava a falar "esqueci de dizer que quando estava indo embora encontrei Esme com Carlisle e eles estavam com Nessie então aproveitei a situação e contei a verdade pra ela, que vocês iam embora e que eu iria fica aqui em La Push".

"Obrigada'' disse com uma voz mais doce possível.

"Deixa disso, mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa" ele falou meio envergonhado

"Depende do que" falei confusa por causa da sua hesitação

"Relaxa, não é algo difícil ou isso que esta pensando"

"Eu não estou pensando nada" disse para me defender dês seus comentários maldosos.

"Tem certeza?" soou como ele estivesse duvidando de mim

"Claro e alem do mais o que você acha que eu pensei" falei na defensiva ele ficou meio sem graça pela pergunta, certamente envergonhado pelos seus pensamentos.

"Deixa pra lá, só queria saber pra onde vocês vão" Jacob falou ainda embaraçado eu relaxei um momento.

"New Hampshire, para faculdade de Dartmouth" disse a ele

"Faculdade, com... Humanos sabe vivos" Jake parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão sua voz estava tensa

"Sim, Jake"

"Bella, você esta louca perdeu a cabeça" ele explodiu nesse momento

"Calma Jake eu sei me controlar, até hoje não matei ninguém e não acho que vou começa agora" disse tristemente pela sua falta de segurança.

"Mas" o interrompi segurando seu braço quando nos aproximamos da entrada da casa dos Cullens, eu olhei serenamente nos seus olhos que estavam preocupados.

"Mas nada" minha voz soou tranqüila "eu sei o que estou fazendo e alem do mais ficar perto de humanos fará bem a mim e me ajudara, eu não irei feri ninguém"

"Desculpa " Jake falou embaraçado, eu o abracei "te amo Bella" e completou com um sorriso e um beijo na minha testa.

"Adeus Jake" disse enquanto me afastava dele e seguia em direção a meu novo lar, segui em frente e quando me virei para olhá-lo mais uma vez ele já havia ido, quando virei Edward estava me esperando na porta com sorriso no rosto era impossível não admirar sua beleza mesmo que já tenha visto milhares de vezes, mas sempre que olhava para ele era como se fosse a primeira vez.

Edward se aproximou, antes de piscar os olhos ele já estava na minha frente me abraçando, tinha começado a serenar nessa hora.

Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou lentamente no começo e depois mais feroz, eu correspondi da mesma forma, querendo que aquele momento mesmo que pequeno nunca acabasse, mas ele se afastou cuidadosamente de mim limpado as gotas de chuva que escorriam sobre meu rosto com seus dedos tão macios que parecia uma pena me acariciando

"Bella, amor você esta bem?" sua voz era suave como veludo era como estivesse ouvindo uma sinfonia

"Sim" respondi


	4. Chapter 4

Nota da autora

O s personagens citas aqui não me pertencem

3- Viagem

O sol estava batendo em sua pele quando estávamos deitados na areia, era impossível não ficar deslumbrada sempre que via Edward. Os raios solares refletidos em seu peito nu formando um lindo arco-íris, ele estava de olhos fechados quando deslizava meus dedos sobre o formato de seus músculos e na sua perfeita face fazendo o contorno de cada detalhe seus olhos, seu maxilar, sua boca... Parei quando ele sorriu um sorriso torto em seus lábios, o meu favorito. Eu continuava a admirar sua beleza sem dizer nada ele me puxou pra próximo de si

"O que você esta pensando?" era tocante ver o esforço que ele fazia para decifrar meus pensamentos, olhei pro mar enquanto respondia,

As ondas estavam calmas e sol já estava se pondo era lindo ver o pôr-do-sol, ele me trazia uma calmaria um bem estar. Edward alisou meu rosto com as pontas de seus dedos

"Sabia que é frustrante não saber o que você esta pensando?" eu sorrir enquanto me virava para olhar seu rosto.

"Eu me sinto assim sempre quando estou perto de alguém" respondi a ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Que vida injusta" ele concordou "mas porque você esta preocupada?"

"Eu não estou preocupada, só me lembrando de algumas coisas" disse com uma voz gentil era difícil me acostumar sempre ouvia minha voz, era estranho ela parecia mais como uma sinfonia do que minha própria voz.

"Que coisas seriam?" sua voz estava calma, porém um pouco curiosa

"No dia em que" hesitei por um momento

Era difícil tocar nesse assunto com Edward, ele se sentia culpado por causa da dor que sentia sempre quando me lembrava de Forks. Edward ficou imóvel por um momento, me levantei para ver sua expressão seus olhos estavam escuros e sem foco

"Bella, você esta feliz, quero dizer... feliz mesmo?" odiava quando fazia ele se sentir mal por minha causa, olhei dentro de seus olhos mais uma vez

"Edward não sei por que você achava que estou triste, sinceramente e no fundo do meu coração" peguei sua mão e coloque sobre meu peito "eu te amo mais que minha existência porque a vida é curta para o que sinto por você" usei quase as mesmas palavras que uma vez falou comigo, ele deu um breve sorriso e me beijou. Um beijo doce e delicado, mas como sempre se afastou no meio. Eu fiz biquinho pedindo mais e ele deu sorriso.

"Que pena que nossa segunda lua de mel esteja acabando" ele disse enquanto se afastava de mim com um sorriso travesso nos lábios meio descontente pelo fim de nossas férias.

"Vou sentir falta daqui" falei com um tom de melancolia,

Tinha sido idéia de Edward volta a Ilha Esme para passar as férias antes das aulas começarem, ele tinha armado tudo de surpresa, mas dessa vez eu descobri, fiz com que Alice me contasse a verdade em troca prometi, que ela poderia escolher minhas roupas durante uma semana depois que chegasse de viagem, lembrar disso me fazia sentir náuseas nem podia imaginar a quantidade de roupas que faria vestir e desvestir, quem sabe talvez...

"Que tal a gente ficar durante mais tempo" era a minha ultima esperança para adiar o que Alice tivesse planejado.

Edward me olhou meio desconfiado por um segundo e depois do nada começou a rir mais alto do que de costume, eu fiquei espantada pela sua mudança de humor repentina

"O que?" falei meio intrigada pelo seu humor

"Pensando melhor é bom a gente voltar" essa era nova Edward sempre ficava reclamando pra gente ficar mais tempo

"Perdi alguma coisa?" perguntei incrédula que ele quisesse ir embora, eu pensei em cada momento que tivemos, mas nada veio para ele reagir assim

"Não, só que havia me esquecido da promessa que você fez Alice" ele riu mais alto "eu não quero acabar com o divertimento de vocês duas" eu congelei no lugar, não havia como ele saber

"Co-como você sabe?" gaguejei no inicio se não tivesse sentada com certeza teria caído no chão

"Alice não esteve pensando em outra coisa em quanto estávamos em casa" ele riu enquanto me puxava pra ficar de pé, eu ainda estava analisando as coisas. Mesmo que meu cérebro trabalhasse duas vezes mais rápido do que o normal, eu não conseguia acreditar

"Você sabia dês do inicio, quero dizer você sempre soube" Edward balançou a cabeça para confirmar "quer dizer que eu fique tentando te enganar durante esse tempo todo fingindo que não sabia a onde estávamos indo e você sabia" eu estava me sentindo uma idiota, como não havia percebido ou reparado em alguma coisa, um gestos, um detalhe sequer, mas ele não havia me deixado nada passar

"Eu sempre soube, amor, mas não queria estragar a brincadeira da Alice" sua voz estava sedutora era impossível discutir com Edward, quando ele trapaceava desse jeito, mas eu iria deixar essa passar, me foquei nas ultimas palavras que ele disse,

"O que você quer dizer 'brincadeira da Alice'?" exigi uma resposta

"Alice tinha visto que você iria perguntar a ela o que eu estava planejando, então ela pediu pra mim, não falar nada,"

Como Alice podia ter feito isso comigo depois de tudo, como ela foi capaz de enganar? Quando eu chegar em casa, ela pode espera que iria ouvir muito por isso, Edward segurou minha mão mais forte me puxando pra ficar mais próximo dele, ele encostou sua boca em me ouvido e completou

"E eu concordei, pra você aprender a parar de tentar trapacear" eu o empurrei devagar mais o suficiente para ele cair no chão como ele podia me acusar de trapacear, ele fazia isso sempre quando queria me convencer de alguma coisa.

"Eu trapacear, olha quem fal" ele me beijou, me impedindo de continuar

Seus lábios encontraram os meus e seus braços me restringiram, me impedindo de me saltar. Tentei me livrar no inicio, mas depois desisti, ele havia ganhado, quando se afastou estava com um sorriso torto estampado nos lábios

"Você estava falando alguma coisa?" Edward nunca jogava limpo quando queria alguma coisa, mas eu não ia perder essa tão fácil assim

"Jogar limpo, trapacear não te lembram alguém?" perguntei ironicamente

"Bella você é tão absurda" ele falou enquanto se aproximava de mim beijando meu pescoço "não sei como você tira essas idéias" beijando minha mandíbula "você sabe que te adora" beijando minha bochecha "e que nunca faria nada pra te machucar nunca mais" ele parou quando chegava em meus lábios e olhou pro meus olhos e sorriu mais uma vez, eu não pude me conter atirei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e o beijei. Quando fui reparar agente já estava no quarto.

O sol havia desaparecido e a lua havia tomado seu lugar, era estranho não poder mais dormir, mas não desconfortante. Eu estava encostada na porta com a camisa de Edward, quando ele se aproximou de mim colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me apertando pra ficar junto dele, sentido seu cheiro enquanto ele beija meus cabelos era uma sensação única inexplicável

"A lua é linda" disse a ele, sempre que via lua admirava sua beleza, ela fazia me lembrar de Edward, era como tivesse um pedacinho dele perto de mim em qualquer lugar, olhei pra meu pulso e acariciei o coração que ele havia me dado, ele segurou minha mão e me virou

"Linda, nem tanto" ele estava louco não havia nada mais lindo que a lua exceto ele, quando estava preste a discutir. Ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios "bonita sim, mas linda só você" eu ri não era primeira vez que me dizia isso, mas sempre que dizia era como se fosse à primeira vez, quando estava preste a beijá-lo o telefone tocou

"Que droga, quem será? Nunca ouviram que não se liga em lua de mel" porque o telefone tinha que tocar justa agora, eu estava preste a ignorar, mas Edward tinha sido mais rápido, quando me virei ele havia ido.

"Deixa eu ver quem é" ele saiu do quarto resmungando algo ilegível, fui atrás dele, eu tinha quase noventa por cento de certeza de quem se tratava.

"Alô" sua voz estava seca, depois surgi um sorriso nos seus lábios

"Ei Edward, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?" na mosca era Alice, sua voz soprano era inconfundível.

"O que você acha?" Edward respondeu, dei uma cotovelada nele, pra ele para de falar coisas desnecessárias, ouvir as gargalhadas de Alice, junto com de Emmett

"Provavelmente, sim, mas isso não importa, quero falar com a Bella" ouvi Emmett gritar do lado de Alice

"Edward a minha irmãzinha não vem te dado descanso, não sei como te deixou atender o telefone" Emmett falou entre o s risos

"Cala boca Emmett" gritei as palavras

"Ou melhor, acho que você, Edward, não vem dado conta, Bella continua mal humorada" sua voz estava decepcionada, certamente as piadinhas do Emmett sem duvidas não era uma coisa que eu sentia falta

"Emmett já chega" dessa vez foi Edward que respondeu num tom serio, ele me abraçou pra mim acalmar e deu beijo na minha testa.

"Tudo bem, agora posso falar com a Bella em particular, me dêem licença" a voz de Alice estava tensão, isso me deixou abismada Edward passou o telefone pra mim, atender "todo mundo até você Edward" Alice disse num tom para não resta duvidas do que ela estava falando era serio

"Alice não sei por que esse drama, certamente Edward irá escutar nossa conversa" assegurei a ela enquanto Edward saia da sala indo pra fora

"Dessa vez não," sua voz soou vitoriosa

"Como?" perguntei pelo seu animo

"Deixa pra lá, agora quero saber de outra coisa você abriu meu presente?" eu havia me esquecido completamente do presente que Alice tinha me dado, como não respondi ela continuou "você nem abriu pra ver o que era" sua voz estava ressentida

"Alice me desculpa, foi sem querer, esqueci"

"Bella como você pode se esquecer" sua voz não passava de um sussurro "duvido que fosse Edward que tivesse te dado, você ia se esquecer''

"Alice não é bem assim, você sabe que amo vocês dois" falei pra tentando suavizar a situação, mas não tive muito sucesso

"Mentira, se você realmente me amasse, Bella, você nunca iria fazer isso comigo" não havia o que discutir, eu estava errada

"Alice eu sei que não tem perdão" eu sabia que ia me arrepender depois "mas se você quiser alguma coisa de mim pode falar que eu faço" não era justo quando Alice apelava pra chantagem emocional, ela sempre jogava pesado, e não me restava muitas alternativas ao não ser aceitar ou ficar com dor na consciência

"Você esta falando isso só pra sair dessa" essa tinha me pegado de guarda baixa eu não esperava essa reação dela, havia pensado que ela tiraria proveito da situação, me senti mal por pensar que Alice faria isso

"Claro que não" tentei mais uma vez "eu só não quero que você fique com raiva de mim"

"Bella, você jura que não vai esquecer nunca mais ?" não havia como negar isso a ela

"Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado e para provar estou indo direto pro quarto pra abrir meu presente,ok" Alice ficou radiante de felicidade podia ouvir os risos e os pulos de alegria através do telefone.

Eu não me lembrava a onde tinha guardo o presente só me lembrava que era uma caixa vermelha com uma fita azul no formato de um laço pregada em cima da tampa e sem contar que era imenso por causa dele tive problema pra sair do aeroporto por causa do tumulto,

Alice tinha feito prometer que abriria quando chegasse a ilha, mas depois disso tinha feito tantas coisas que me esqueci de abrir. Cada dia na Ilha Esme era uma sensação nova, eu estava aproveitando mais do que a primeira vez que tinha vindo, era fascinante, entretanto estava com muitas saudades de casa principalmente de Renesmee nunca havia me separado por tanto tempo dela, mesmo que nos falássemos todos os dias era difícil não poder estar com ela, mas de manhã eu e Edward íamos voltar pra casa e eu poderia matar as saudades da minha filha.

"Bella, você precisa de ajuda, pra achar?" Alice falou desapontada pela minha demora, seu falasse a verdade que não tinha idéia onde estava guardado o presente, ela iria ficar ofendida, então era melhor mentir

"Que idéia Alice, claro que eu sei aonde eu guardei" disse mais convincente possível, com um leve despontamento pela sua falta de segurança, estava melhorando cada dia mais

"Dentro closet, na parte de cima do lado do vestido vermelho que te dei mês passado, que você nunca usou, se lembra" era impossível não esquecer aquele vestido, ele era todo trançado nas costas e um vermelho vivido, não fazia idéia de como Alice achou que eu iria usar.

Eu andei até o closet, mas não vi nada só o vestido vermelho que eu havia colocado dentro de uma caixa branco, eu olhei pra todos os lados, porem não conseguia achar o presente, pensei em pergunta pra Alice, mas ela iria ficar chateada, olhei mais, contudo não vi nada, então decidir tirar tudo que tinha na prateleira, até que vi uma caixa vermelha espremida no fundo da prateleira, era ele o causador dos meus problemas, o pegue cuidadosamente não queria correr o risco de deixá-lo cair, o levei para a cama e tirei a fita e puxei a tampa.

"E ai gostou" a voz de Alice estava empolgante enquanto eu tirava meu presente da caixa para poder analisá-lo melhor.

Eu já sabia que era uma roupa, mas não esperava aquilo o vestido era lindo, feito de seda azul escura, e havia uma fita cor de perola em volta, ele batia em cima dos joelhos, sem alças dessa vez Alice tinha acerta, o vestido era perfeito.

"E ai Bella diz alguma coisa, o que você achou?" não havia muito a dizer, Alice estava inquieta no telefone.

"É perfeito Alice, simplesmente perfeito eu adorei" eu assegurei

"Esta esperando o que? Experimenta logo" ela não sabia onde esconder sua alegria estava radiante de felicidade.

"Espera um pouco, daqui a pouco te ligo'' eu ainda estava com a camisa de Edward, achei melhor tomar um banho primeiro antes de provar o vestido pra depois ver com ele ficava

"Mas...tudo bem agente se fala amanhã, tchau" Alice desligou o telefone rapidamente, antes de me despedir

"Tchau" falei tarde de mais ela já tinha desligado o telefone, mas eu tinha muito que fazer, coloquei o vestido em cima da cama, quando procurava a toalha não demorei muito pra achar ela estava pendurada dentro do banheiro, tomei meu banho calmamente, quando havia terminado me enrolei na toalha e fui me trocar, n

Eu estava completamente animada, que só depois fui notar que o vestido estava dentro do banheiro e não em cima da cama como havia deixado, mas também havia outros objetos dentro do banheiro em cima da mesinha que não havia trago, fiquei abismada como tudo aquilo tinha parado ali, pensando se tinha trazido e depois esquecido, porém tinha certeza que não podia ser isso, deixei pra lá depois pensava nisso já que meus objetos estavam ali aproveitei e arrumei meu cabelo que estava impossível, mas não fiz nada de especial só sequei e penteei pra trás, já estava pronta em cerca de alguns minutos sai do banheiro e quando me virei Edward estava deitado na cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça, mas não foi isso que me surpreendeu e sim o que ele estava vestindo um smoking preto, não era feitio dele usar esse tipo de roupa, só me lembrava de duas ocasiões que vi ele assim uma na baile do final do ano, quando ele me enganou e no nosso casamento, até que ouvir um click na minha cabeça o telefone, o presente, o vestido, os objetos dentro do banheiro, a saída que dele e principalmente a roupa dele, estava tudo armado e eu preocupada em ofender os sentimentos da Alice por causa do meu esquecimento, eu cruzei os braços quando olhava pra ele

"Tudo estava armado, não foi Alice que me deu esse vestido" falei acusando, ele sorriu e se levantou devagar, ando na minha direção quando se aproximou colocou suas mãos sobre meu rosto.

"Sim" ele disse sem nenhuma vergonha, fiquei brava com seu cinismo, e depois completou "e você caiu diretinho" ele estava triunfante, pela sua vitoria

"Tudo, era armação, aquele papo de presente, o vestido, mas porque" perguntei indignada pela sua cara de pau, como pude ser tão cega e não percebi, "porque você me enganou?" exigi uma resposta

"Eu não te enganei, amor, só ocultei a verdade" ele falou normalmente

"Por quê?" coloquei minhas mãos em cima da deles ele encontrou meu olhar por um momento, Edward segurou minhas mãos e depois as soltou, eu olhei pra ele, e ele sorriu enquanto tirava um pano escuro dentro do seu palito, eu observei atentamente quando ele se virava, ficando atrás de mim, sem falar nada. Ele colocou o lenço sobre meus olhos, era uma venda para eu não poder ver, congelei por causa da sua atitude

"Confie em mim" sua voz estava sedutora, enquanto ele me guiava, eu obedeci confie nele segurei sua mão bem forte, quando começávamos a nos mexer.

Eu não tinha idéia para onde ele estava me levando, só podia dizer que era no lado de fora da casa entre as arvores, o tempo estava uniforme nem muito quente e nem muito frio,quando caminhávamos podia sentir as folhas úmidas me tocando, eu estava tomando todo o cuidado para não cair, o chão estava escorregadio por causa do sereno e o salto não ajudava muito, me arrependi de ter colocado, podia ouvir um leve som de uma correnteza, eu não sabia se na ilha havia uma cachoeira ou algo parecido

"Pra onde você esta me levando" eu não podia agüentar aquele suspense, nós já estávamos ando ao cerca de meia hora, pelos meus cálculos nós deveríamos estar no meio da floresta

"Daqui a cinco minutos, chegamos" ele parecia estar se divertindo com a situação,

"Chegamos aonde?" tentei mais uma vez, sem muitas esperanças

"Quadro minutos" ele não ia me falar aonde era

"Você deve estar amando essa situação, me mantendo aprisionada quando me leva pro cativeiro" provoquei "que coisa feia, não acha?" falei com uma voz decepcionada

"Agora que você falou, não tinha pensando desse lado" ele falou pensativo "te prender e ninguém te ver só eu, nada Mike Newton, Tyler ou qualquer outro, me parece uma boa idéia" parecia que ele estava falando serio por um momento

"Edward" chamei sua atenção

"Chegamos" ele disse quando tirava a venda dos meus olhos

A primeira coisa que vi foi uma linda cachoeira, era deslumbrante, a luz da estrelas refletida nas águas e depois perto da cachoeira havia um caminho, uma trilha formada pedras brilhantes que dava em direção a uma pequena clareira formada de velas, parecia mais como um sonho do que realidade, não parecia real, olhei para Edward, ele estava me olhando com um rosto serio,sem expressão, que me preocupava.

"Algum problema?" não compreendi o que tinha de errado, estava tudo perfeito

"É realmente frustrante não saber o que você esta pensando" eu ri Edward nunca ia se conforma em não saber ler minha mente

"Seu bobo" disse através deu um sorriso, coloquei minha mão sobre seu rosto, não era fácil poder tirar meu escudo por completo, eu precisava de muita concentração, com o passar do tempo estava ficando mais fácil controlar meu poder, mas isso era o oposto do que fazia, sempre que retirava meu escudo, eu ficava vulnerável e isso era contra meus instintos, quando deixava Edward entrar na minha era um pouco desconfortante por que era quase impossível me manter focada

"Obrigado" eu lhe mostrei como estava me sentido, a felicidade, cada momento inesquecível que tivemos na Ilha Esme, e agora a alegria por ele estar aqui, Edward me abraçou e eu perdi a minha concentração o escudo voltou como um elástico "desculpa" ele falou quando se afastava

"Tudo bem" eu ri, estava tão feliz que não ligava com nada, Edward puxou minha mão enquanto me guiava pela trilha estava tudo perfeito, ele me levou a até pequena clareira, no centro havia inúmeras almofadas sob uma cocha forrada, tirei a sandália quando me aproximava, ele me pegou no colo e caímos em cima das almofadas, rimos os dois

"E ai gostou da surpresa?" sua voz estava gentil

"Não tenho palavras para descrever o que estou sentindo" ele sorriu, e seus olhos brilharam como whisky... Irresistível

"Que tal a agente nadar um pouco, água esta ótima" ele disse enquanto desabotoava os botões da blusa me parecia uma boa idéia, mas estava um pouco preocupada.

"Água vai esta um gelo" falei com um tom angustiado, Edward riu, ele sabia que era uma desculpa, pois eu não podia sentir frio, mas entrar na água com aquelas pedras escorregadia não me parecia muito bom, eu sabia se por acaso caísse não iria me machucar, mas certamente Edward iria ri muito da minha cara, "melhor a gente ficar aqui" tentei persuadi-lo

"Eu te esquento" sua voz estava encantadora, ele falou cada palavra pausadamente quando puxava o zíper do meu vestido, ele me levantou quando me beijava e meu vestido caiu, era extraordinário o poder que Edward tinha sobre mim, quando ele me beijava sentia uma sensação de êxtase, e arrepio passar pelo meu corpo. Ele me ajudou a entrar' água, com imaginei água estava gelada

"No falei que água estava gelada" falei quando ele me abraçou

"E eu te disse que ia te esquentar" ele me beijou apesar de nossas peles serem frias, quando Edward me beijava, quando me tocava isso não me incomodava perto dele cada toque era quente, nós havíamos encontrado nosso equilíbrio, apesar do tempo o que eu sentia por ele permanecia intacto.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella você esta feliz?" Edward me perguntava,

Nós estávamos no aeroporto chegando da Ilha Esme, parecia tudo irreal, quando me lembrava da noite passada, não parecia verdade que alguém pudesse ser mais feliz do que eu nesse momento, olhei pra ele quando caminhávamos e sorrir, com certeza nunca me esqueceria da Ilha Esme, os melhores momentos de minha vida tinha passado lá de alguma forma estávamos conectados.

"Você ainda tem duvidas" respondi, minha voz soou com uma sinfonia por causa da felicidade que estava sentindo, Edward beijou minha mão, tudo parecia perfeito, nos éramos felizes em todos os sentidos, ele olhou pra frente e respirou fundo,

"Alice esta nos esperando, '' sua voz parecia chateada "ela vai querer saber cada detalhe do que aconteceu ontem e o Emmett, veio com ela" apesar de estar sentido saudades de todos eu não queria ver Emmett agora e principalmente ouvir as piadinhas dele sobre minha da vida sexual, esse foi um dos motivos que eu e Edward decidimos fazer uma segunda lua de mel, não havia possibilidades de ficamos juntos dentro de casa sem que no dia seguinte Emmett contasse pra todo mundo, pensar nisso me deixa até com náuseas

"Emmett, também" disse num tom de desanimo "e Renesmee?" perguntei curiosa, fazia séculos que não a via, esta morta de saudade

"Ela não pode vim, amor"

"Tudo bem, quando chegarmos, falo com ela" assegurei não queria demonstra que estava triste por Renesmee não ter vindo "vamos estão nos esperando" puxei sua mão quando falava

Alice no lado fora do aeroporto, ela estava deslumbrante com um vestido prata que combinava com seus cabelos espetados, e um sorriso no rosto e ao seu lado estava Emmett com uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camiseta preta, que deixava seus músculos a mostra.

O tempo estava frio para usar aquelas roupas, todos que passavam olhavam pra eles ou para Ferrari vermelha que estava estacionada no meio fio, quando Alice me viu saiu correndo pra me abraçar, seu perfume era de jasmim misturado com lavanda, deixava um fraco rastro pelo o ar, quando ela me abraçou as pontas do seus cabelos fizeram cócegas do no meu rosto

"Bella que saudade, da próxima vez eu irei junto" ela cantarolava no meu ouvido "pensei que vocês nunca mais iriam voltar, sabia" seu tom havia mudado estava agora mais tenso "e como você pode fazer aquilo com vestido? E que roupas são estas? Tenho certeza que não fui eu que coloquei em sua mala" Alice disse irritada, olhei rapidamente pra minhas roupas e parecia tudo certo, eu estava com uma blusa azul escuro com alças e uma calça jeans preta simples, estava perfeito pra mim

"Oi Alice" Edward disse quando puxava uma mecha de cabelo de Alice, "esqueceu de mim" sua estava voz manhosa, Alice mostrou a língua quando virava para encará-lo

"Como posso esquecer o meu irmão favorito" ela estava radiante, atrás dela ouvi um assobio era Emmett, ele estava bem do lado dela em alguns segundos

"E eu, sou o que seu Alice?"

"Meu irmão mais velho favorito" Alice sorriu quando se afastava de Edward e virava para olhar Emmett para responder sua pergunta

"Ok, já chega de irmãos favoritos, deve ser ótimo ter vários irmãos" falei pra acabar com seção de abraços "vamos porque morrendo de saudades de Renesmee" disse quando puxava eles em direção ao carro

"Especificamente morta você já esta, amor" Edward falou carinhosamente, perto do meu ouvido impossível pra qualquer ser humano escutar

"Tudo bem, mas não quero me molhar quando começar a chover" falei quando o abraçava, "e alem do mais não quero testemunhas" brinquei

"Com-" o beijei antes que ele terminasse de falar, ele me afastou gentilmente "entendi, não seria muito educado você me atacar no meio da calçada" sorrir quando ele falava

"Te garanto que seria inesquecível" olhei ao redor, havia muitas pessoas "pensando melhor meio traumático" já podia imaginar a reação das pessoas, isso me fazia gargalhar interiormente

"Não sei se seria traumático, certamente memorável... Aposto que muitos iam até gostar" ele parou quando olhava pra um grupo de homens com roupa de alpinismo

"Ok, ok eu não quero ser presa hoje, por atentado ao pudor então vamos" Alice e Emmett já estavam dentro do carro e a bagagem no porta-malas

"Não se preocupe, Bella não teria coragem de fazer isso" Emmett falou num tom de provocação, só pra calar suas gargalhadas beijei Edward ferozmente e me inclinei devagar colidindo com o capô do carro, passei minha sobre seu peito bem lentamente, fazendo o contorno de seus músculos, ainda ouvia Emmett ri, então desabotoei a camisa de Edward quando o beijava pra minha surpresa ele não me parou, só faltava pouco pra Emmett cala a boca, arranquei o resto dos botões, já não podia ouvir mais os rugidos de Emmett, agora era Alice que estava rindo, e algumas pessoas paravam para ver a nossa cena, foi meio que constrangedor, Edward me beijou mais forte e eu tirei sua camisa ou o que sobrou dela, ele não parou de me beijar, podia ouvir os suspiros na calçada, ele começou a puxar minha blusa devagar, pude ouvir um som de rasgado e depois se afastou e eu entendi que era hora de parar, quando levantei percebi a multidão olhando, se eu ainda fosse humana estaria vermelha agora, mas não meu rosto estava normal, calmo parecendo que não havia acontecida nada, o grupo de homens estava me encarando, e depois começaram a assobiar e Edward em respostas a seus pensamentos, que não queria saber o que era, me abraçou com um braço enquanto com outro estava os vestígio de sua camiseta

"O que você disse Emmett?" falei com um sorriso triunfante, quando entravamos no carro, Emmett estava literalmente de boquiaberto, eu não pude me conter e ri da sua expressão "quem não tem coragem" provoquei quando me sentava

"Bella da próxima vez não precisa ir tão longe" Edward falou quando me entregava o resto da sua camiseta

"Próxima" brinquei "então da próxima vez não seja tão convincente" assegurei a ele mostrando o estado da minha blusa, ela estava com um rasgado na frente.

"Quase que pela sua brincadeira, Bella, não fomos acusados de homicídio" Alice zombou quando olhava pra pessoas ainda paradas "você tinha que ver o estado que você deixou a mulherada Edward, pensei que teria que chamar uma ambulância" ela parou quando olhava uma mulher se abanando e depois riu

"A culpa não foi só minha, Alice" Edward disse quando me olhava com olhava e depois completou "foi Bella que começou com brincadeira, não eu" ele estava com um sorriso no rosto

"Ok, acho que exagerei um pouco, mas você também não precisa ser tão persuasivo" nessa Edward me jogou um olhar fatal "e depois foi Emmett que começou a me provocar" disse pra me defender

"Eu, não me meta nessa, Bella" olhei pra ele, com um olhar acusador para ele parar de mentir e contar a verdade "eu só estava brincando, não era pra você levar ao pé da letra" Emmett gaguejou quando falava

"Tudo bem quando chegarmos em casa veremos de quem é a culpa"

" Emmett quer que eu dirija ou vamos ficar parados aqui até que a Bella e Edward decidam fazer outro showzinho" Alice falou terminando com assunto

O caminho pra casa foi calmo ninguém comentou do episodio no aeroporto, Emmett não disse nenhuma piadinho e isso já era vitoria, eu estava ansiosa pra chega em casa pra ver Renesmee, fazia dias que não via e também estava com saudade de Esme e Carlisle, Rosalie, e Jasper, do aeroporto ate em casa era uma hora de carro numa velocidade media, Emmett estava dirigindo devagar por causa do transito, havia muitos carros na ruas por causa do aeroporto e isso estava tirando ele do serio.

Emmett detestava dirigir devagar ele dizia que era contra seus princípios, mas até que dessa vez eu concordava com ele, a maioria dos humanos estavam voltando de férias e por causa disso a rua estava intransitiva, o caminho não era tão longo, entretanto com aquela velocidade parecia que ia demorar um século até saímos do local, Edward dizia pra Emmett se acalmar toda hora que não adiantava ficar nervoso, eu sabia que era verdade, mas estava compressa de chegar rápido, depois de um tempo saímos do lugar, Alice estava começando a perder a paciência por causa da demora, ela tinha um compromisso marcado e não queria perder por nada, tentei saber o que era, mas ela não quis dizer, só sei que Edward riu alto quando perguntei o que era, Alice deu um olhar mortal pra ele, e Edward não disse mais nada durante o caminho,

Nós havíamos nos mudado para o estado de New Hampshire, em Hanover uma cidade pequena, porem maior que Forks, a casa dos Cullens ficava localizada na parte mais remota da cidade, perto da floresta, e longe dos olhares curiosos dos humanos.

Em Hanover raramente tinha sol, pra falar a verdade a maioria dos dias o céu ficava nublado ou carregado de nuvens e sempre acompanhado chuva, era uma cidade calma e também oferecia uma mudança no nosso cardápio habitual, tinha muitos ursos pardos e leões das montanhas, sem contar os veados e cervos que não eram tão convidativos, mas não tinha sido por isso que mudamos, era por causa da faculdade Dartmouth, que se localizava no estado New Hampshire, era por causa disso que decidimos ir pra lá, eu havia falado a Edward queria ir pra faculdade, ele adorou idéia então resolvamos nos mudar, Esme tinha ficado triste de ver a gente partido, eu não queria magoar seus sentimentos então propus mudarmos todos.

Os Cullens tinham uma casa perto da faculdade e ai estava tudo resolvido, Edward não tinha gostado tanto da idéia de moramos todos juntos por causa da falta de privacidade, mas eu não queria separar ele de sua família e também não ligava de moramos todos juntos, eu tinha dito que seria ótimo ficarmos juntos e Renesmee ia sentir falta de todos, e principalmente quando formos pra faculdade não queria deixá-la sonzinha e eu sabia que o lugar mais seguro pra ela era junto de nossa família, Rose tinha adorado a idéia, ela não queria se separar de Renesmee por nada, ela tinha sido a primeira apoiar minha idéia, e no fim das contas todos decidimos ir pra New Hampshire e nos matricular na faculdade Dartmouth

A casa dos Cullens ficava no fim da estrada, indo pro Sul, quando a estrada acabava, tinha um caminho na direita entre as arvores, que formavam uma passagem feita de pedras, os lados da trilha era rodeado de arvores e no final dela havia clareira rodeada de arvores e no centro tinha uma casa, casa era modo de dizer parecia mais como uma mansão por causa do tamanho, ela era toda branca, a maior parte feita de vidro, e as poucas paredes eram claras, no vidro podia ver o reflexo dos raios solares, Esme tinha feito cada detalhe dentro e fora era da casa, essa era sua criação favorita, cada parte do jardim se harmonizava com estrutura da casa, havia uma escada na frente com vasos de flores em torno dela, na parte de trás podia ouvir o som da cachoeira, que ficava a poucos metros de distancia, no topo da escada estavam Rosalie e Jasper nos esperam, Rose estava perfeita com um vestido vermelho, sem alças que realçava seu corpo e Jasper estava com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca com desenhos tribais, e logo atrás de Rosalie estava Renesmee,

O sol estava se pondo quando chegamos quando a vi ela estava linda como sempre o vestido azul combinava com sua pele cor de creme e seus cabelos formavam cachos longos que já batiam na cintura, Renesmee era linda e cada dia ficava mais linda quando a vi logo sorrir, minha alegria estava quase completam só faltava um detalhe eu ainda não tinha visto Carlisle e Esme em lugar algum, olhei pra Alice, mas ela estava longe seus olhos estavam sem focos, depois de alguns segundos ela sorriu, e olhou pra mim

"Bem vindos pro lar" Alice estava radiante de felicidade, parecia que tinha ganhado na loteria pela sua alegria

"Obrigada, Alice" disse com a voz afetuosa e completei "mas ainda não vi Carlisle e nem Esme, onde eles estão?" perguntei enquanto Emmett estacionava o carro

"Eles foram pra uma convenção de médicos" Alice disse com tom desgosto "eles voltaram antes das aulas começarem, eu falei pra Carlisle adiar essa viagem, entretanto ele disse que era muito importante que vidas dependiam disso e no fim Esme decidiu ir junto pra fazer companhia, mas o que custava um dia de espera" ela falou quando saia do carro, Alice não parecia nenhum pouco feliz pela ida deles, eu estava começando a sentir pena quando Carlisle e Esme chegassem Alice não ia parar de reclamar pela viagem deles, respirei fundo e Edward olhou pra mim quando estendia a mão pra me ajudar a sair do carro

"Até que enfim chegamos" falei quando saia do carro e completei "pensei que Emmett havia se perdido pela estrada" Emmett me olhou feio era fácil tirar ele do serio e também engraçado

"Melhor perdido do que preso, não acha irmãzinha" Emmett disse quando jogava a chave pra Edward

"Quem foi preso?" uma voz disse atrás de mim, nem foi preciso me virar para ver quem era pelo cheiro e a voz só podia ser Rosalie "e ai Em quem foi preso?" Emmett riu alto

"O que aconteceu com vocês" só podia ser Jasper "Edward aonde esta sua camisa? E Bella o que houve com sua blusa" eu não sabia onde me esconder pela vergonha que estava sentido, eu deveria esta muito louca pra ter feito aquilo e Edward me abraçou forte

"Não é isso, Jas" Edward falou com uma voz fria respondendo a algum pensamento de Jasper, pelo seu tom estava feliz por não saber o que era "e aqui não é lugar pra discutir esse assunto, tem criança presente" quando me virei Renesmee pulou no meu colo, ela estava maior parecia ter crescido mais dez centímetros e com aparência de uma menina de seis a sete anos de idade pelo menos seu processo de crescimento estava diminuindo isso era algo bom, ela teria uma vida tranqüila pela frente

"Oi meu amor, que saudade sentir de você" disse com uma voz manhosa "porque você não foi ao aeroporto me ver?" perguntei quando a abraçava, e inalava seu cheiro para nunca me esquecer parecia que não havia a tempos, ela estava completamente diferente de quando havia partido seu cabelo estava mais avermelhado e longos seus cachos já ultrapassava a cintura, Renesmee já tinha perdido seus traços de bebê ela estava mais adulta

"Tia Alice não me deixou ir" sua voz estava audaciosa, olhei pra Alice para ela me explicar, porem ela não disse nada "ela me disse pra eu ser uma boa garota e me comportar que eu veria vocês quando anoitecer" ela falou apressadamente

"Tia Alice disse mais alguma coisa?" Renesmee congelou por um momento de repente fleches de imagens ou memórias dela conversando com Alice, nesses fleches as duas estavam falando sobre guardar um segredo que não podia ser revelado até que eu chegasse em casa, quando estava preste a ver o que era os fleches acabaram e apareceram outras imagens um resumo das coisas que tinha perdido durante meu tempo fora

"Ela vai te contar tudo que você perdeu" Edward me disse enquanto tirava Renesmee do meu colo "oi meu anjo, você está cada dia mais linda" sua voz era de devoção a um deus

"Ok, vamos entrar por que daqui a pouco esta ficando tarde" Alice disse quando puxava Jasper "eu quis dizer todos sem exceções" ela me olhou nos olhos por um momento, mas hesitei um pouco

"Vão na frente que daqui a pouco encontro vocês" eu tinha ficado tempo demais sem caçar e isso não era algo bom quando minha filha estava por perto, mesmo que nunca a machucasse eu não gostava de colocar a prova e por isso sempre me prevenia nunca ficando com sede, mas quando estávamos viajando deixei de lado a minha sede e passei vários dias sem me alimentar direito era um descuido imperdoável

"Tem certeza" Alice me disse e depois olhou pro meus olhos e suspirou "a sim entendo, mas vê se não demora" ela riu e em seguida desapareceu

"Bella quer que eu vá com você?" eu queria dizer que sim, contudo não queria acabar com o momento dele com Renesmee, então só balancei a cabeça e disse que não , ele beijou a minha testa e eu seus lábios e depois de um beijo na testa de Renesmee que descansava em seus braços e suspirei

"Mamãe já volta" prometi enquanto a beijava, respirei fundo e sai correndo pela floresta

Eu odiava caçar sozinha, mas era preciso quando estávamos na Ilha Esme não havia caçado direito, melhor dizendo nunca sobrava tempo pra caçar e isso não é uma coisa boa quando esta perto de humanos, eu havia me prometido nunca perder o controle isso quer dizer nunca matar um humano ou feri-lo, então pra dar certo eu me alimentava regulamente nunca me permitindo ficar com sede, caçar de noite é mais difícil do que de dias, mas não era problema pra meus olhos eu podia ver tanto de dia como noite sem nenhuma dificuldade, e com um faro melhorado não era difícil localizar minha presa, fechei meus olhos e concentrei nos sons que ouvia cada pequeno som os pássaros, a água, o vento batendo nas folhas até que ouvi uma batida de coração não estava longe cerca de um quilometro de distancia, mas seu cheiro não era muito apelativo eu queria algo mais desafiador eu me concentrei mais uma vez e procurei mais longe eu já podia sentir a fragrância do seu perfume era um urso pardo, sua respiração estava ofegante parecia que estava descansando seu cheiro não era tão mal deixei os instintos me tomarem e segui aquele odor

A minha presa estava tomando água no lago eu me aproximei sem fazer barulho ficando de atrás dela, ela estava indefesa na minha frente quando se virou saíram rugidos pela sua boca, ela saltou em cima de mim tentando me sufocar com seus braços me apertando com suas garras, entretanto suas garras não me incomodavam parecia caricias pra minha pele, mas eu não podia demorar muito tinha prometido a Alice que ia andar rápido, então logo procurei o pescoço da minha presa quando sugava seu sangue uma sensação de êxtase tomava meu corpo, agora era ela tentava fugir do meu abraço aos poucos foi desistindo até não poder agüentar mais quando o sangue acabou joguei a carcaça do animal para longe de mim com repulsa, minha sede não estava completamente saciada então resolvi continuar, respirei fundo pra clarear a mente e comecei de novo desta vez foi mais fácil achar, agora era um leão das montanhas ele estava se alimentando de outro animal um cervo, o cheiro do sangue era fresco e segui até o local não demorou muito para ele notar minha presença desta vez tive que ser mais rápida fui direto pro pescoço da minha vitima, o sangue acabou depressa demais pro meu gosto, mas já tinha demorado bastante estava prestes a voltar até que um cheiro me atraiu sem duvidas era um humano parecia que estava ferido podia sentir o cheiro do sangue, não estava longe só dez metros de distancia resolvi ver o que era minha sede não era problema já estava completamente saciada, andei pelos arbustos devagar havia alguns sussurros baixos, olhei para ver o que era parecia uma criança ferida uma menina com dez anos de idade, sua perna estava toda ensangüentada aquela imagem cortou meu coração em vez sentir sede pelo sangue derramado senti pesar pela garota, não pensei duas vezes e fui até ela, seu rosto estava molhado por causa das lagrimas, me lembrei de Renesmee quando vi seu rosto, não pela aparência e sim que podia ser ela no lugar dessa garota, isso foi como uma punhalada no meu peito

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a da garota não me preocupei se minha mão estivesse gelada eu só queria ajudá-la, ela me olhou dentro dos olhos, já era tarde para eu prender a respiração então procurei não pensar no sangue e só na garota, seu rosto era adorável parecia uma fada seus olhos eram verdes, que fizeram me lembrar de Edward quando Carlisle descreveu quando ainda era humano, seus cabelos eram da cor do sol e sua pele era um rosa bem claro, eu abracei tentando confortá-la

"Não chora tudo ficara bem"

"Esta doendo...muito" parecia um sussurro misturado com seus soluços, uma dor se expandiu pelo meu corpo por causa de suas palavras

"Aonde que esta doendo?"

"Minha perna esta doendo muito" sua voz vacilou por causa da dor, pela fratura parecia que ela tinha quebrado .

Eu a segurei nos meus braços ela já tinha perdido muito sangue e desmaio nos meus braços, e a levantei o hospital mais próximo era uns vinte minutos se eu andasse rápido, eu não pensei duas vezes e a levei correndo para o hospital como ela estava desacordada não ia perceber nada, não levou tanto tempo pra chegar, quando começou a aparecer pessoas diminui a velocidade, ela suspirou profundo parecia que a dor estava aumentando, entrei no hospital e fui direto para recepcionista não seria difícil arranjar um medico pelo que sabia aquele hospital era onde Carlisle trabalhava

"Meu nome Isabella Cullen, eu preciso de um medico urgente para essa menina, ela perdeu muito sangue e esta desacordada" disse as palavras apressadamente, a recepcionista olhou pra mim alarmada por causa do meu tom de voz "por favor, é urgente não sei quanto tempo ela esta assim, por favor um medico" disse com a voz mais calma, entretanto nada parecia fazer efeito a recepcionista continuo a me encarar, até que olhei pra baixo pra me acalmar, minha roupa estava toda rasgada e ensangüentada, mas não me preocupei com isso a menina era mais importante, passei pela recepcionista sem me preocupar ouvi ela grita coisas do tipo 'vocês não podem entrar' ou 'esse aceso é restrito' mas nada disso tinha efeito, entrei com a garota em meus braços quando passávamos todos olhava pra gente, continue a seguir até que vi um medico, eu reconheci ele tinha ido uma vez na casa dos Cullens quando tínhamos acabado de nos mudar o nome dele era Dr. Shepard, um senhor já com cabelos brancos muito educado, ele tinha ido nos fazer uma visita de cortesia

"Dr. Shepard" eu gritei ele se virou para ver quem era quando me viu parecia que tinha levado um susto, fui correndo até onde ele estava

"Isabella Cullen, o que houve?" ele parecia preocupado

"Comigo nada é essa menina eu a encontrei, por favor, cuide dela" minha voz estava um oitavo mais baixa que normal, antes de eu terminar ele chamou os enfermeiros, eles tiraram ela dos meus braços e colocaram-na na maca e a levaram para sala de emergência, eu me senti aliviada

"Isabella ela ficara bem e você esta sentido alguma coisa?" eu queria chorar pelas suas palavras em vez disso eu o abracei

"Desculpa" disse quando me afastava eu tinha sujado toda sua roupa branca com manchas de sangue

"Não tem problema" ele disse um pouco encabulado "tenho que ir pra vê-la, você deveria chamar Edward pra vim ficar com você" eu tinha me esquecido completamente de avisá-los, mas era estranho Alice não ter visto isto, ela nunca perdia nada, o Dr. Shepard se retirou indo em direção a sala de emergência, eu estava mais relaxada sabia que a menina estaria em boas mãos, fui em direção ao telefone certamente a recepcionista não queria me ver agora, porem não tinha outra escolha havia esquecido o celular em casa e eu precisava usar o telefone andei calmamente até a sala de recepção, parecia que tudo que tinha acontecido era um sonho ou algo imaginável, sai dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi a voz de Edward me chamar

"Bella, amor" ele certamente já sabia de tudo Alice deveria ter visto o que aconteceu, Edward se moveu rapidamente até aonde eu estava, ele colocou sua mãos no meu rosto "desculpa por não ter chegado a tempo" ele sussurrou as palavras perto do meu ouvido "quando Alice viu o que estava acontecendo vim direto pra cá, eu sabia que você seria forte e que não deixaria nada acontecer a menina" eu o abracei

"Por favor, me tira daqui" disse cada palavra como sacrifício "acho que estou chamando muita atenção" ri quando olhava as pessoas me encarando

"Tem um hotel perto daqui vamos pra lá e ai você toma um banho relaxa um pouco e depois voltamos pra ver como a criança esta, ok" eu só balancei a cabeça não precisava de mais nada, Edward me conhecia muito bem pra saber como eu estava me sentindo, ele me abraçou e me guiou até o carro me colocou no banco e dirigiu devagar até o hotel levou poucos minutos, quando chegamos as reservas já estavam feitas fomos direto pro quarto eu estava completamente fora de mim

"Edward você acha que ela ficara bem"

"Claro que vai, Alice viu vocês duas conversando" isso era o que eu precisava ouvir, respirei fundo e vi que não tinha trago nenhuma roupa

"Acho que vou ter que ir até em casa não trouxe nenhuma roupa limpa"falei quando ia em direção a porta

"Não se preocupe com nada Alice já separou tudo que você precisa, agora tome um banho e descansa um pouco" quando ele falava eu ia em direção ao banheiro, um banho era uma ótima idéia todo aquele sangue estava ficando meloso e nojento e meu cabelo estava um desastre, liguei o chuveiro devagar colocando as roupas sujas dentro do lixo a água estava quente e isso me relaxava era uma espécie de calmante "Bella quer ajudar?" eu ri, antes de responder ele já havia entrado

"Eu pensei que fosse pra mim relaxa" disse ironicamente

"Você vai relaxar só que achei uma boa idéia de tomar um banho" eu nem tentei discutir com ele por que no final com certeza eu ia perder, Edward me abraçou ternamente e eu sorri "não disse que ia te fazer relaxar, meus métodos são infalíveis"

"Dessa vez você acertou," se meu coração batesse, ele estaria voando nesse instante, me virei para olhar seus olhos e coloquei minhas mãos sobre o rosto dele e respirei "mas quero voltar pro hospital para saber como a menina está" minha voz saiu calma, todo o nervosismo tinha passado, o encarei por um minuto e esperei sua resposta tranquilamente, Edward me abraçou e sussurro no meu ouvido

"Tudo bem" ele falou e depois se afastou de mim "provavelmente os médicos deveram estar procurando você pra saber o que aconteceu, espero que você tenha uma boa historia em mente" eu balancei a cabeça em consentimento

Eu já tinha uma historia armada na minha cabeça e isso envolveria algumas mentirinhas básicas, mas nada muito grandioso, só o suficiente para não levantar suspeitas desnecessárias, então não tinha motivos para não deixa de ir pro hospital, Edward me passou a toalha quando saia do banheiro e me trousse a mala que Alice tinha preparado, certamente ela ia se aproveitar da situação, quando olhei pra mala, tive certeza, só tinha uma saia preta de seda e uma blusa três quartos, dessa vez não tinha como fugir era aquilo ou que sobrou da minha roupa, já que não restava saída me vesti meio que sem vontade e penteei o cabelo pra trás e quando acabei Edward já estava pronto com uma calça jeans desbotada e um suéter cinza

"Alice não perde uma chance" disse quando apontava pra minhas novas roupas

**Oo0o0o0**

Eu a olhava a dormir tranquilamente sobre a cama de hospital parecia calma sua pele havia voltado a temperatura normal, e não havia vestígios em seu rosto da noite passada, exceto pela sua perna engessada, o efeito dos remédios estava quase acabando, a noite toda ela havia ficado delirando falando coisas sem sentido como 'um anjo veio me salvar', ' linda como a lua' ou ' nós voávamos sobres as arvores', depois de um tempo começou a falar coisas mais concretas tipo de sua família, seu irmão mais velho, seus dias na escola e como gostava da lua, cada vez que eu escutava mais me encantava por ela, parecia o fim de um pesadelo quando a via sedada e curada após tudo que tinha sofrido,

Apesar de tudo ela continuava sendo uma incógnita pra mim, não sabia nada relativo a ela nem seu nome, endereço nenhuma pista, Edward estava me ajudando a descobrir quem era ela pelos seus pensamentos, mas tudo estava um caos, pelo trauma que havia sofrido,.

Por sorte Dr. Shepard havia reconhecido seu rosto, então não seria difícil encontrar seus pais, seu nome era Tessa, vê-la dormir lembrava Renesmee, era como eu precisasse protegê-la de algum mau, era engraçado pensar nisso porque na situação em que se encontrava, eu lhe oferecia mais perigo que qualquer coisa mundo, não havia criatura mais perigosa que eu, isso quase me fazia ri, mas nesse caso era diferente ver aquela menina na minha frente indefesa era de corta alma, uma dor profunda surgia dentro do meu peito percebendo que quase fui capaz de matá-la, se não fosse pelos seus olhos assustados me encarando, não saberia se conseguia parar e ajudá-la,

Lembrar daquilo era deprimente, como alguém em sã consciência poderia deixar uma garotinha numa floresta de noite, com tantos animais ou perigos naturais que podia lhe oferecer algum risco, varias imagens surgiram na minha mente mostrando diversas maneiras que ela podia se ferir ou até mesmo morrer, espantei essas imagens antes que pudessem permanecer na minha cabeça, pensei em coisas mais leves como o sorriso que estava em seu rosto quando ela abria os olhos devagar, eu sorrir pra deixá-la á vontade

"Bom dia" eu lhe disse com um sorriso no rosto, ela meu olhou confusa e piscou os olhos, e depois ergueu sua mão em direção ao meu rosto, isso me assustou um pouco, mas não me movi ela deveria estar desorientada

"Você é mesmo real?" ela parecia confusa, "tudo que aconteceu é real" seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, cada palavra que falava era com dor, suas mãos estavam tremulas e seu coração acelerado, segurei sua mão e a apertei devagar, ela não se sentiu desconfortável pela minha temperatura ao contrario Tessa começou a chorar, e a abracei para acalmá-la, nessa hora a porta se abriu era Edward e o Dr. Shepard, eles estavam acompanhados com um guarda

"Você deve ser Isabella Cullen, a nora do Dr. Cullen" o guarda disse confuso, acenei com a cabeça "desculpa, é que pensei que senhora fosse mais... Velha'' eu entendi o porquê do seu constrangimento, era difícil quando os humanos viam eu e Edward juntos, principalmente quando falávamos que éramos casados, na maioria da vezes me perguntavam se eu estava grávida, era um pouco constrangedor, pra falar a verdade, eu ri internamente pensando se falasse que eu tinha uma filha que parecia ter sete anos de idade, deixei isso pra lá e me concentrei no guarda, era meio esquisito suas mãos estavam tremendo, parecia com medo ou ansioso e seu coração acelerado quando me encarava, Edward respirou fundo

"Bella, amor o xerife quer falar com você" nesse momento olhei direto pra Tessa, ela me apertou mais forte eu não queria deixá-la sozinha não por enquanto "amor, eu cuido dela pode ir sem medo" Edward me assegurou, eu me separei dela devagar

"Daqui a pouco eu volto, eu prometo" disse quando dava um beijo em sua testa, as lagrimas desciam em seu rosto delicado "eu volto" prometi mais uma vez e me retirei do quarto, o xerife me acompanhou até o corredor do hospital

"Aqui está bom" ele parecia desconfortável "Sra. Cullen nós precisaremos do seu depoimento para a investigação" sua voz estava embaraçada

"Investigação" repeti confusa "qual o problema xerife?" eu o encarei, e ele se engasgou quando respondia

"Sra. Cullen"

"Por favor, me chame de Bella" eu ainda não estava acostuma com o termo senhora

"Desculpe, Bella" eu o olhei apreensiva "o que aconteceu não foi um acidente" suas palavras me assustaram, será que ele estava pensando que eu tinha feito alguma coisa

"O que senhor quer dizer 'não foi um acidente' poderia me explicar melhor" o xerife deu um passo pra trás involuntariamente, aquilo estava começando a me incomodar ele parecia envergonhado, mas eu não entendia o porque "o senhor estar se sentido bem" ele tossiu alto e bateu no peito

"Me chame de Greg" sua voz estava tensa, eu acenei com a cabeça para ele continuar "a dois dias que Tessa esta desaparecida, seus pais saíram de viagem e a deixaram com os tios, todo fim de semana eles saem para fazer trilha e acampar, mas dessa ultima vez eles não voltaram, os guardas florestais ficaram preocupados e foram atrás deles, no caminho encontraram roupas rasgadas e sangue espalhado pelo chão e logo em seguida acharam dois corpos mutilados eram os tios de Tessa, foi preciso fazer um teste de DNA para reconhecerem, entretanto não havia nenhum sinal da menina e depois ouvimos que ela estava aqui que a senh...desculpa, que você tinha encontrado ela trazido pro hospital, eu quero que a senh... que você me explique como a encontrou nós procuramos por ela dês de ontem e não achamos pistas algumas" eu escutei todas as palavras que o xerife dizia atentamente

"Vocês acharam alguma pista de quem fez isso?" perguntei abismada

"Nenhuma, sem digital, nenhum fio de cabelo ou pegado não sabemos se é humano ou animal, há única coisa que sabemos é que é perigoso e estamos pedindo para os campistas ficarem longe da floresta," ele parecia apreensivo "mas você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu ontem à noite" não havia duvidas sem digital, sem pecadas nenhuma falha sequer e duas pessoas um homem e uma mulher mesmo pro um animal seria difícil, e um homem certamente impossível se fosse o caso haveria uma deixa, um erro, não era nenhum dos dois, o xerife bufou me tirando a concentração eu já tinha o discurso pronto só faltava colocar em pratica

"Eu tinha ido fazer trilha, era uma surpresa que queria fazer pro meu marido" era muito bizarro pensar em Edward como marido, mas continuei assim mesmo "como o senhor, quero dizer você deve saber nós chegamos de viagem ontem antes do crepúsculo, então resolvi fazer uma caminhada , você deve conhecer minha cunhada Rosalie?" pelo seu sorriso, certamente que sim "ela havia me dito que indo pro sul da floresta havia uma clareia, então pensei em fazer um jantar a luz de velas na clareia, mas eu havia me esquecido que eu era péssima em direção e acabei me perdendo acho que me enganei nas rotas em vez de ir pro sul, acho que acabei indo pro norte ou oeste não me lembro muito bem, no fim a gasolina da moto acabou, então fui andando e ai que o problema começou acabei me emprenhado mais e mais na mata e fiquei perdida estava começando a me desesperar, depois de um tempo andando o céu já estava escuro ouvi uns rugidos acho que era um leão da montanha, não sei muito bem, mas quando ouvi sai correndo e cabei tropeçando na terra e minha roupa ficou toda rasgada até que cheguei e vi uma menininha chorando, não sei da onde tirei forças mais fui até onde ela estava, fiquei chocada quando vi sangue espalhado pro todo lado eu a coloquei nos meus braços e comecei a procurar uma saída" respirei fundo e continue "acho que foi Deus que me ajudou, por sorte ou um milagre achei uma estrada e tinha um caminhoneiro, pedi uma carona até o hospital mais próximo, ele foi muito gentil comigo não pensei duas vezes e entrei no carro. Ele me deixou a uma quadra daqui, eu comecei andar de novo, graças que achei o hospital e Dr. Shepard que me ajudou" eu disse cada palavra com tanta convicção, que eu mesma estava acreditando

"Você é mesmo uma heroína, mas não entendo como vocês chegaram tão rápido e com para alguém sem senso de direção achou a estrada" estava sendo mais complicado do que eu havia planejado, porem tinha o plano b

"Greg, não sei se foi sorte ou adrenalina, mas creio que naquele momento eu não estava sozinha que havia alguém me ajudando, se Deus colocou aquela menina no meu caminho mesmo se eu precisasse dar minha vida pra salva-la, eu daria sem problema nenhuma, vê-la bem naquela cama vale a pena" eu merecia um Oscar pelo meu discurso, falei cada palavra muita intensidade e acabou dando certo

"Desculpe duvidar, é meu trabalho tanto tempo vendo pessoas ruins que quando encontramos uma pessoa boa não acreditamos que é verdade'' me senti meio falsa, não era para ele acreditar tanto

"Tudo bem eu não ligo pra isso" disse pra amenizar um pouco minha culpa "você me falou que os pais delas estão viajando, se não for indiscrição quando eles vão voltar?" perguntei curiosa

"Não é indiscrição, eles deverem chegar daqui a pouco que eu não me engane eles iam mudar de cidade ir Chicago, o Sr. Evans mudou de emprego, então estavam escolhendo a casa nova, pensando bem vai ser bom pra Tessa sair daqui, ajudara a esquecer mais rápido" ele havia me fornecido mais informações do que eu precisava

"Muito obrigada, agora você irar interrogar a garota?" pra mim era muito cedo, ela deveria descansar um pouco mais

"Acho que sim, o pai dela levará ela embora amanhã cedo quando receber alta, por sorte não foi grave Tessa só quebrou a perna e sofreu alguns arranhões, podia ter sido pior levando em consideração a circunstância" ele parecia esta falando pra si mesmo "seja quem for que fez isso, deixou ela escapar, isso que me intriga" não havia me tocado disso ainda, o xerife tinha achado um ponto crucial se fosse um vampiro porque deixaria viva? Eu ainda não tinha resposta pra essa pergunta, mas com certeza ia achar

"Então vamos" falei quando seguia pro quarto o xerife me segui, quando entrei Edward estava cantando pra ela, era lindo ele ficou meio sem graça quando entrei, e parou "porque parou, estava bonito" disse com a voz manhosa

"Também acho" Tessa disse concordando comigo, ela parecia bem melhor nos duas rimos juntos

"Vocês vão me deixar sem graça" Edward disse quando puxava meu braço "demorou senti saudades"

"Desculpe monopolizar sua esposa, mas foi preciso" o xerife disse meio envergonhado "agora eu preciso falar com a senhorita"

"Melhor irmos embora" Edward disse quando se levantava

"Não, podem ficar, será melhor" o xerife se virou e sentou ao lado de Tessa e segurou sua mão, ele estava cauteloso "querida, eu sei que é difícil, mas eu preciso que você me conte o que aconteceu dentro da floresta" o coração de Tessa acelerou por um segundo e aos poucos foi se acalmando, porem sua respiração estava irregular e suas mãos tremulas, podia ver a dor no fundo dos seus olhos quando ela lembrava o que havia acontecido Edward se estremeceu do meu lado, sua mandíbula estava apertada, segurei sua mão e disse sem fazer som algum, só movimentando os lábios 'estou aqui', ele riu e me abraçou de lado,

"Estava escuro," Tessa começou a dizer, sua estava estrangulada "a gente havia acabado de arrumar a bagagem seria a ultima noite que passaríamos na floresta..., eu me lembro...que a noite estava fria, então resolvemos fazer uma fogueira, meu tio era ótimo em montar fogueira, ele dizia que não tinha ninguém melhor do que ele, minha tia riu muito quando estava contando as historias de quando ele foi acampar...antes de anoitecer fomos dormir, porque no dia seguinte tinha uma longa caminhada, mas quando escureceu ouvimos uns barulhos estranhos, parecia um animal ferido, por causa disso meu tio pegou a espingarda e foi ver o que era, ele odiava caçadores e queria pregar uma peça neles... só pude ouvir os tiros e depois um grito... e nunca mais vi meu tio de novo, eu chorei muito e estava com muito medo... abracei minha tia para me acalmar, igual quando tinha medo de dormir sozinha, minha tia sempre me abraçava e cantava pra mim dormir, entretanto ela também estava com medo tinhas lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, ela beijou minha testa e me disse que ia ver o que era, que quando saísse era pra eu correr e não parar, quando ela saiu eu não pude obedecer, eu estava congelada no lugar...minha tia não voltou, só ouvi gritos... gritos de dor, e junto desses gritos, lembro de ter ouvi uma voz parecia uma garota, mas ela não estava com medo ao contrario parecia feliz, ela disse pra mim fugir, que não ia me machucar, eu a obedeci e sai correndo da barraca eu acabei tropeçando nas raízes e bati minha cabeça, e depois disso vi um clarão forte que fazia meus olhos arderem, e depois um anjo apareceu sua pele era fria, e seu perfume era de flores, ela era linda, não sei se estava sonhado mais parecia que eu estava voando pela floresta as arvores passavam depressa... o resto é confuso, minha cabeça dói quando tento me lembrar'' cada palavra que ela dizia era acompanhando de uma lagrima, parecia que sua dor não tinha fim, me senti mal pela sua tristeza era triste vê-la chorar, eu não pensei e fui até onde ela estava, ela me encarou confusa, eu ainda era uma estranha para ela

"Eu não disse que ia voltar" minha vou soou suave "não se preocupe com nada, seus pais daqui a pouco vão chegar até lá, eu ficarei tomando conta de você" eu me sentei do lado dela "mas alguma pergunta, xerife, quero dizer Greg?"

"Não,... já temos o suficiente, quero dizer...adeus" o xerife vacilou sua voz estava confusa, trocando palavras quando falava, quase impossível de entender, não prestei muita atenção quando ele se retirava do quarto, Edward o acompanhou, agora minha atenção era só dela

"Você sabia que é igual a minha filha, ela é mais nova vai fazer dois anos daqui a alguns meses, quando eu olho pra você me lembro dela" eu estava meio boba, dês que Renesmee tinha nascido acho que meus instintos materno apareceram mais forte, Tessa era muito diferente que Renesmee fisicamente, sem contar o motivo obvio que uma era humana e a outra meio-vampiro, mas sempre que olhava para os olhos de Tessa me lembrava Renesmee, eu sabia que não tinha nada haver os olhos de Renesmee eram castanhos feito chocolate e de Tessa eram verdes como esmeralda, contudo dentro de mim não tinha diferença, era um sentimento novo um carinho inexplicável que sentia pela aquela garota, eu sorrir quando acariciava seus cabelos, Tessa escondeu seu rosto entre as mechas do meu cabelo "não se preocupe eu cuidarei de você"

"Eu sei" sua voz era doce "eu confio em você" era bom ouvir aquilo me senti melhor, parecia que tinha feito a escolha certa a salvando, eu tive que tomar cuidado sua pele era muito frágil e qualquer deslize podia ser fatal, então me concentrei na minha força para não machucar a menina que repousava nos meus braços, ela suspirou alto pensei que estava sentindo dor,"você acredita em anjos?" ela me perguntou

"Anjos,...sim acredito" disse que sim, não parecia algo improvável pra mim se de repente a parecesse um anjo na minha frente, acho que poderia ser bem possível

"Eu também, acredito" sua voz estava pensativa "ontem um me visitou, era uma moça seus cabelos eram negros, e seus olhos dourados como o sol, entretanto sua pele era fria, ela me disse pra não chora que tudo ia ficar bem, parecia magia ela me pegou nos braços e começou a correr pela floresta, era tão rápido que pensei que estávamos voando, que pena que foi um sonho" ela riu quando falou, eu ri também pelo visto ela já sabia que era eu, mas de um jeito diferente

"Descanse, um pouco, você passou por uma cirurgia e agora precisa ficar de repouso" me levantei devagar eu comecei a cobri-la com o lençol e liguei o aquecedor, a temperatura estava um pouco baixa

"Eu não quero dormir" ela fez um biquinho quando falava, eu ri pela sua expressão "tudo bem, mas... quando eu acordar você vai estar aqui?" ela hesitou quando perguntava

"Claro que sim," assegurei a ela e depois dei um beijo de boa noite, para ela dormir, não demorou muito até ela pegar no sono, ouvi pequenos passos atrás da porta e depois uma batida de leve "entre" minha voz soou baixa para não acordá-la, eram Edward e um casal, deveriam ser os pais de Tessa

"Esses são os pais de Tessa, amor o Sr. e Sra. Evans, eles acabaram de chegar de viagem e não se preocupe com nada, eu já conversei com eles sobre o incidente e tudo mais" Edward me explicava quando a Sra. Evans o interrompeu

"Por favor, nos chame Agatha e Max, se não fosse por vocês minha filha talvez não estivesse..." a Sra. Evans não consegui terminar de falar sua voz estava estrangulada pela dor que sentia, podia ver isso em seus olhos, eles estavam vermelhos, com sombras roxas em baixo, ela deveria estar chorando a noite toda "não sei como retribuir ao que vocês fizeram pra minha família, Tessa é pra mim e meu marido é nossa maior dádiva se acontecesse algo com ela" ela estava desmoronando na minha frente, cada palavra era um sofrimento, as lagrimas estavam em todo seu rosto, vendo sua mulher assim o Sr. Evans a segurou dando apoio a ela, era uma cena tocante vendo o modo que ele a olhava sem dizer uma palavra, eles conversam pelos olhares,

A Sra. Evans era uma mulher elegante, tinha o cabelo claro como a filha, a semelhança era inacreditável e sua pele rosada, os olhos verdes, tudo exatamente igual havia pouca coisa do Sr. Evans em Tessa, ela era igual a sua mãe, apesar de nova a Sra. Evans parecia dez anos mais velha por causa da dor que sentia,

"A minha esposa quer dizer obrigado, pelo que você fez, por você ter ajudado nossa filha e ter ficado do lado dela quando não estávamos presentes" o Sr. Evans parecia mais calmo que sua esposa ou tentava aparecer, parecia ser um homem muito serio que não gostava de demonstrar seus sentimentos, e perspicaz, era difícil defini-lo pelo pouco tempo que passei com ele, ele não disse muitas coisas e quando falava era pouco, entretanto quando falava parecia que entendia muito bem o que dizia, só que ia direto ao ponto em vez de fazer rodeios

"Não tem nada que agradecer, certamente vocês fariam o mesmo se fosse minha filha" oops, mega oops, tinha esquecido que era meio difícil os humanos acreditarem que eu já fosse mãe, com imaginei a Sra. Evans me olhou com os olhos arregalados pelo que tinha acabado de escutar, mas já era tarde para retirar o que havia dito

"Você tem uma filha?" havia espanto e histeria na voz dela, olhei pra Edward quando a Sra. Evans esperava sua resposta, pedi desculpa pelo meu erro, fazendo meu escudo ir pra longe para que ele pudesse ler minha mente, ele sorriu quando respondeu

"Sim, nós temos uma filha, não biológica, mas adota, meu irmão faleceu a pouco tempo num acidente de carro, ele e a esposa morreram e deixaram uma filha, como eu era o único parente vivo decidir adotar ela" Edward havia contatado essa historia milhares de vezes, sempre que cometia um deslize, mais mesmo assim as pessoas não encaravam numa boa

"Vocês são casados?" hoje não era meu dia certamente, e fingir ficar meio sem graça pela pergunta, mas o foi o Sr. Evans que respondeu, agradeci internamente

"Pare com isso Agatha, você esta deixando a Sra. Cullen embaraçada," ele dizia quando virava para nos encarar "desculpe pela minha esposa, certamente você Edward fez uma excelente escolha, não vejo muitos jovens com a mesma coragem e responsabilidade que você teve em relação a sua sobrinha, isso é uma atitude de um homem e não de um garoto, e você também Isabella quando decidiu adotar a menina a considerando uma filha, poderia ter mais jovens como vocês dois" foi o maior discurso que o Sr. Evans fez na minha frente, fiquei grata pelas suas palavras

"Desculpe, pela minha falta de educação, Max esta certo em suas palavras, vocês fizeram a escolha certa e não importa se alguém diga ao contrario ou tenha uma reação igual a minha, não escutem porque eles estão errados" havia sinceridade em suas palavras

"Não se preocupe com isso esta tudo bem, e agora o que mais importa é como Tessa esta" assegurei a eles, eu já não ligava tanto com a reação das pessoas quando dizia que era casada ou tinha uma filha, já estava me acostumando, houve uma leve batida porta, e depois de uma pausa o Dr. Shepard entrou, ele estava segurando o obituário de Tessa na mão

"Boas noticias, Tessa poderá sair amanhã, ela recebeu alta hoje os ferimentos não foram graves, mas ela ficara de observação hoje" o doutor estava feliz quando falava as novidades "entretanto ela terá que fazer fisioterapia, por causa da perna esquerda as lesões foram mais graves nesse local, ela faturou o fêmur devido a queda que sofreu quando estava correndo, os outros hematomas são leves arranhões " ouvi o Dr. Shepard era tranqüilizante

"Obrigado Dr. Shepard, estamos muitos felizes com a noticia pelo menos uma depois de tantas desgraças" a Sra. Evans parecia ainda triste, "eu não sei quem foi o monstro que fez isso com minha família, mas um dia ele irar pagar por tudo que estamos passando, que espécie de ser humano faria algo tão hediondo, com uma menininha que pode se defender como isso foi acontecer com minha filha, que trauma ela deve ter passado durante o tempo que ficou sozinha e com medo naquela floresta" sua voz esta cortante acompanhado das lagrimas que escorriam no seu rosto "que bom, que vamos embora eu não quero permanecer mais nenhum dia aqui"

"Que dia estão pensando em ir embora se isso não for indiscrição da minha parte" Edward perguntou

"Claro que não é, nós iremos amanhã depois do velório vamos nos mudar pra Chicago, acho que não podia ser em melhor hora, será melhor pra Tessa conhecer novas pessoas e lugares assim que sabe ela possa esquecer o que aconteceu ou continuar vivendo depois de tudo" sua voz estava esperançosa "vocês deveriam ir, será bom ter-los lá e Tessa vai adorar" olhei pra Edward e depois pra Tessa, ele entendeu

"Claro que iremos" sua voz estava amistosa, Edward segurou minha mão quando continuava "é melhor a gente ir já ficamos tempo demais fora e" a Sra. Evans interrompeu

"Se vocês quiserem podem ficar" ela estava prestativa, mas já estava na hora de ir

"Não temos que ir, e alem do mais vocês tem muito que conversar com Tessa, ela ficar feliz em vê-los" saímos do quarto depressa o sol estava começando a parecer quando entramos no carro,

"Não se preocupe amanhã você poderá ver Tessa, ela ficara bem" Edward dizia quando beijava minha mão

"Não é isso que estar me preocupando" minha cabeça estava na conversa que tinha tido com o delegado sobre o incidente, e depois de ouvir o relato de Tessa, não era humano e nem animal então me restava uma terceira alternativa que era vampiro, tudo estava batendo todas as evidências, não podia estar errada

"Então você já descobriu" Edward estava olhando diretamente pra estrada, ele estava dirigindo devagar algo que era anormal, e sua mandíbula estava travada "que é um vampiro" olhei pasma

"Desde quando você sabia" perguntei, ele riu mais sem tocar nos olhos

"Desde inicio, quando você saiu pra caçar Alice teve um flash de alguma coisa na floresta, mas a visão estava muito... embaçada, mas parecia uma criança ensangüentada, eu não me preocupei no inicio até que ela teve outra visão esta mais definida era você na floresta com essa garotinha, primeiro levei um susto pela imagem eu não podia acreditar que você tinha feito aquilo, desculpe desconfiar de você, Bella, mas depois vi que você estava ajudando a garota, que era bem a sua cara, então eu e Jasper fomos te procurar pra ver-se você precisava de alguma ajuda, porem achamos outra trilha ainda estava fresca, indo na mesma direção, quando nos aproximamos a trilha desapareceu, certamente ela notou nossa presença, tentamos achar outro caminho, mas ela era muito esperta e acabou escapando, sentimos outro cheiro de sangue perto da trilha era o acampamento onde a policia estava investigando, lá encontramos o mesmo cheiro entre os destroços" sua voz estava seria

"Então era um vampiro que vocês estavam perseguindo, mas porque deixaram a menina viva" perguntei confusa, se fosse um vampiro certamente quando ele sentisse o cheiro do sangue dela, ele iria matá-la

"Jasper tem uma teria, ele acha que foi um teste"

"Teste" repeti

"Sim um teste, para testar você" suas mãos apertaram o volante com muita força, quase o quebrando

"Como, não estou entendendo? O que você quer dizer com um teste pra mim?" o que eu tinha ver com isso, não era possível que nem aqui eu tivesse paz

"No acampamento achamos um bilhete, sobre uma pedra, provavelmente tinha acabado de ser colocado, ele estava direcionado a você" cuidadosamente Edward tirou o envelope de dentro do bolso e entregou para mim, era uma carta escrita a mão, a letra era elegante e havia meu nome escrito, não meu nome meu apelido _Bella,_ ela ainda estava fechada "nós não abrimos, decidimos esperar pra você ler" abria carta devagar, e li

_Querida Bella, espero que não fique com raiva de mim por não ter ido ao seu casamento, desculpe. Deve ter sido lindo, eu vi as fotos Alice caprichou na decoração esta linda, entretanto não parecia seu gosto, ela deve ter sido bem convincente pra você ter aceitado, mande meus agradecimentos a ela. Mas não quero falar disso, soube que sua filha nasceu, não sei como Edward deixou você ir com essa loucura, se você tivesse morrido como acha que eu me sentiria depois de tudo, desculpe por isso é que eu fiquei preocupada, mas por favor nunca mais faz isso, quase tive um ataque de coração algo que é impossível, brincadeirinha...voltando ao assunto Renesmee é linda, sinto te dizer ela é igual ao pai só seus olhos que são parecidos._

_Eu estava viajando foi por isso que não dei pra eu ir, mas vê se da próxima vez avisa, claro se houver próxima vez, creio que não depois de tudo que vocês passaram todo aquele drama, vampiros, perseguições, etc. ... não quero lembrar disso, mas não se preocupe voltei a cidade, provavelmente daqui a pouco vou fazer uma visita, eu iria mais cedo, entretanto vocês resolveram viajar, depois quero saber os detalhes, se cuida e nada de idiotices._

_Beijos, Meredith_

_Ps. tome cuidado, não quero que nada te aconteça então escute Edward, e desculpe pela brincaderinha, mas eu sei que você se sairá bem, risos, risos..._

Reli a carta mais uma vez para verse entendia, eu não conseguia me lembrar de ninguém com aquele nome, era estranho o modo que ela havia escrito parecia que éramos amigas de infância, cada detalhe da minha vida e as minhas reações como aquilo era possível, eu senti o cheiro da carta para vê se era conhecido, foi estranho porque me parecia familiar, porem nunca tinha sentido, o odor me trazia lembranças que nunca tive, foi um pouco confuso a imagens que viam a minha mente eram vários rostos, não era um rosto o meu rosto mais de maneiras diferentes, fechei meus olhos com força e senti minha cabeça girar parecia uma alucinação, pela primeira vez senti dor que me fez gritar.

Edward levou um sustou por causa do meu grito, ele parou o carro no meio da rua pra ver como eu estava, minha cabeça estava girando parecia que ia explodir era uma dor profunda, coloquei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto, algo estranho aconteceu começaram as escorrer lagrimas, não lagrimas comuns, mas eram de sangue olhei para minhas mãos aterrorizadas havia sangue espalhado nelas, ver aquilo foi aterrorizantes, minhas mãos tremiam e as imagens ficavam mais rápidas, era eu morta de varias maneiras diferentes e sempre com uma rosa negra, aos poucos as imagens foram parando junto com as lagrimas, Edward ficou imóvel ao meu lado vendo a mesma coisa do que eu, meus olhos sangrando, pelo que sabia vampiros não possuem sangue por isso que tinha necessidade de caçar, por que seu próprio corpo não produzia então eram obrigados a saciar a sede bebendo sangue de outros seres vivos, com isso o corpo ficava forte pois seu desejo estava saciado, entretanto como podia aquilo acontecer, quando as imagens param o lagrimas terminaram, eu ainda estava em choque pelo o que havia acontecido,

Quando olhei pra Edward seu rosto estava sem cor, e imóvel, o cheiro do sangue era diferente dos humanos ou dos animais, era um odor mais forte que fazia minha garganta queimar, parecia acido pra minha pele fazendo ela doer, a dor não era tão ruim e sim boa, que fazia minha cabeça rodar, eu estava em êxtase pela sensação, eu senti sede, respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, havia gotas de sangue espalhadas na minha blusa e pelo meu rosto e mãos, de repente meu corpo estava todo tremulo, Edward voltou pra si e sem dizer nada acelerou ao máximo, fazendo fumaça saírem dos pneus, eu estava tão tonta que desmaie não demorou até chegarmos Edward permaneceu quieto durante o caminho, quando o carro parou pude sentir ele me pegar nos seu braços, abri os olhos devagar meu corpo não me respondia, ele encostou os lábios perto do meu ouvido

"Bella, eu vou cuidar de você," ele falou com uma voz doce e sedutora, tentei responder mas minha voz não saia, ele me levou até a porta e a empurrou com o pé, ela já estava aberta, fechei meus olhos de novo e a dor voltou junto com as imagens uma rosa negra ensangüentada sobre um cadáver, meu cadáver, parecia que a agonia não tinha fim, eu coloquei o braços em volta de mim, tentando me proteger, mas era inútil as imagens ficavam mais claras, meu rosto mais visível e rosa mais nítida, Edward se estremeceu seus braços me apertaram com mais força, eu não puder conter um grito de dor que sentia agora era dentro do peito no meu coração perecia que ele estava voltando a bater, mas não era isso era como ele estivesse sendo estraçalhado, e as lagrimas de sangue voltaram, quando olhei em volta a sala estava cheia, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie todos estavam me olhando entretanto estavam afastados

"O que esta acontecendo com ela" ouvi a Alice gritar

"Que diabos é isso Edward" Emmett rosnou

"Como isso é possível" Jasper

"Parem com isso, agora não é hora pra perguntas" era Rosalie "Edward traga ela rápido"

Edward não pensou duas vezes e me levou pro quarto de Rosálie, ela já estava lá dentro com uma toalha, podia ouvir o barulho da banheira enchendo da água, meu corpo ainda não respondia, podia sentir as lagrimas descendo no meu rosto, tentei me acalmar afastando as imagens da minha mente, tentando não me lembrar, era difícil me concentrar procurei por momentos felizes que havia passado, isso estava ajudando, ate que minha cabeça estava limpa, as lagrimas param pude ouvir um pequeno passo se aproximando quando olhei pra porta era Renesmee, ela me olhava curiosa e com medo, olhei pra Edward

"Tire ela daqui" Edward foi até a porta e a levou embora eu não queria que Renesmee me visse assim, não desse jeito eu estava um caos por fora e por dentro, Rosálie tirou minha roupas com cuidado, e me levou até a banheiro podia ver o sangue saindo da minha pele, onde ele passava deixava marcas, pequenas feridas parecia que estava corroendo minha pele ouvi Edward se aproximar eu não queria que ele bancasse o forte ficando comigo, não precisei dizer nada só olhei pra Rosálie e ela entendeu, devagar ela se levantou e trancou a porta, nós tínhamos nos tornado boas amigas depois que Renesmee nasceu, ouvir Edward bater na porta, ele suspirou e depois parou se retirando do quarto

"Bella tudo vai ficar bem, ok" ela disse pra eu me acalmar, eu olhei pra ela e balancei a cabeça, aos poucos minha pele começava a se curar não deixando marca ou sinal algum, Rosálie me ajudou a me vesti com um vestido e suspirou "você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?" ela disse indiferente, eu precisava desabafar com alguém

"Você jura que vai esquecer o que ouvir aqui?" ela balançou a cabeça, eu tentei me acalmar e continuei "quando li aquela carta, aconteceu uma coisa, não sei explicar o porque direito, mas eu comecei a ver algumas coisas... no começo estava meio confuso, mas depois ficou claro eu me vi morta, entretanto não era eu, era meu corpo, meu rosto, porem não era eu, era como se fosse alguém igual a mim morta, não foi só uma vez e sim varias vezes cada vez de uma maneira diferente e sempre com uma rosa negra suja de sangue ao lado, eu sei que é maluquice mais parecia real, cada vez que ficava mais nítido, e sentia uma dor cada vez mais forte e depois meus olhos sangravam, é maluquice eu sei que é, mas não sei como, porem parece que tipo um sinal ou um aviso " Rosálie me encarou por um momento

"Bella o que você quer dizer? Que acha que vai morrer ou algo parecido" sua voz estava seria

"Eu não sei Rosálie, só sei que quem escreveu aquela carta me conhece e sabe de alguma coisa que vai acontecer comigo, aquilo era um sinal" minha voz estava histérica

"Calma, isso não é possível Bella, o vampiro que escreveu aquela carta deve estar vigiando a nossa família essa é única maneira de saber tudo que aconteceu conosco e se fosse um sinal ou algo parecido ela não estaria se escondendo" Rosálie estava pensativa por um momento "Bella as imagens que você viu, pode sido somente fruto da sua imaginação, você ficou impressionada com carta, e depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem, toda aquela confusão na floresta, foi a primeira vez que exposta a sangue humano isso deve ter te afetado de alguma maneira"

Eu balancei a cabeça em consentimento, Rosalie não estava errado, minha cabeça estava um caos e meus pensamentos confusos, então não me parecia tão errado sua teoria podia ser fruto da minha imaginação, tudo tinha acontecido muito próximo um do outro, mas aqueles flashes ainda continuavam na minha mente, agora não passavam de lembranças dolorosas que queria esquecer, pensei nas palavras de Rosálie por um segundo e vi que eu estava levando tudo aquilo muito a serio, entretanto havia perguntas ainda não respondidas

"Rosálie" eu hesitei, não sabia como perguntar direito "vampiros sangram?" mesmo que eu soubesse a resposta 'não', eu não entendia porque meus olhos sangraram, não vai sentido pra mim

"Bella, sinceramente não, foi a primeira vez em quase um século de vida que eu vi uma coisa desta, eu não sei como te explicar o motivo que causou essa reação, mas quando Carlisle voltar de viagem ele certamente nos dirá o que aconteceu" Rosálie ainda estava pensativa, quando eu analisava minha pele fazendo o contorno onde as lagrimas haviam passado, não havia nenhum sinal delas, mas eu podia sentir quando tocava uma leve dor, Rosálie segurou minhas mãos "Bella não se preocupe com nada, vamos descer que todos devem estar preocupados com você" apertei o mão de Rosálie e depois a abracei me senti melhor com uma amiga por perto, Rosálie era como uma irmã mais velha, aquela que cuida e protege você, era bom me sentir assim protegida por alguém, nós saímos do quarto devagar, quando estávamos no corredor pude ouvir gritos, em direção a sala parecia mais com uma discussão, eu e Rosálie nos apressamos, paramos quando vimos Alice gritando com Edward

"Eu não posso ver nada" Alice gritava as palavras pra Edward

"Como você não consegue ver Alice?" Edward retrucava as palavras no mesmo tom de voz

"Eu não sei" Alice colocou as mãos sobre os olhos, e suspirou "Edward não da ver, sempre que me concentro nela, uma luz aparece e depois tudo fica escuro, não da pra ver nada, eu não posso ver" ela parecia vencida

"Isso não é possível Alice, Bella não pode desaparecer do nada de uma hora pra outra em suas visões, isso não tem lógica a não ser que" Alice o interrompeu antes de terminar

"Você não ouse me dizer que estou perdendo meus poderes, não é culpa minha que você é um paranóico" Alice estava com muita raiva agora, se não fosse Jasper a segurando provavelmente ela teria arrancado a cabeça de Edward

"Eu não disse nada, foi você que mencionou isso" Edward ficou quieto por um momento

"Não me venha com seus joguinhos e não sou Bella pra cair neles, então pare com isso Edward, você sabe que eu a amo e que não deixaria nada acontecer com ela então não me culpe" a voz de Alice estava mais calma

"Se você á ama, então porque" Edward parou no meio da frase olhando fixamente pra Jasper "é pode ser, mas como...a não ser que...sim não é impossível" ele ficou perdido em pensamentos, foi Emmett que falou

"Para com isso Edward , o que Jasper pensou pra você ficar pensativo desse jeito" Emmett se levantou, ficando na direção de Edward

"Jasper acha que alguém pode estar bloqueando as visões de Alice" Edward falou as palavras olhando diretamente pra Jasper

"Como isso é possível?" Emmett perguntou

"Pense Emmett, como Bella bloqueia Edward ou qualquer outro ataque psíquico, agora imagine alguém que possa bloquear outro tipo de ataque um físico por exemplo, o que Alice faz não é um ataque, mas mesmo assim que sabe alguém possa bloqueá-la, tudo se encaixa ela não deixou de ter visões de uma hora pra outra, Alice pode ver o futuro de todos nós aqui presentes, o único que ela não pode ver é o da Bella e isso só foi acontecer quando eu e Edward encontramos aquela carta" todos prestaram atenção nas palavras de Jasper, pra mim não parecia impossível a teoria dele estar errada, mas porque eu, isso que não entendia poderia ser qualquer um, o tempo estava perfeito demais tudo tinha acontecido como planejado, eu duvidava que tinha sido por acaso que Edward e Jasper deparassem com um rastro pelo caminho, a minha amiga anônima já sabia que eles iam seguir o rastro dela e quando estivessem perto do acampamento eles iam sentir o cheiro de sangue, então ela só precisaria colocar a carta em um local visível pra que eles vissem e nesse meio tempo eles estariam longe de mim, então ela poderia muito bem estar me vigiando pra ver como me sairia no teste que havia preparo pra mim, tudo se encaixava bem cada detalhe, o ataque no acampamento, a menina viva, a carta tudo estava ligado a uma pessoa Meredith, então só faltava descobrir que era essa mulher, olhei pra Alice de repente seus olhos ficaram negros como ônix , foi estranho por que não pude desviar o olhar, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, se não fosse por Rosálie teria caído sobre a escada, havia perdido completamente o equilíbrio ficando de joelho e meus olhos não se moviam ficaram fixos com de Alice, ao mesmo tempo que eu, ela também perdia o equilíbrio e caindo no chão de joelho, todos nos encaravam, por um segundo pude ver alem dela, vi o que ela estava pensando parecia que estávamos em Forks no inverno, a neve estava caindo e tinha duas moças, com roupas de frio dentro de uma clareira, não qualquer clareira e sim onde eu e Edward nos encontrávamos, elas estavam conversando, a imagem estava confusa demais, a única coisa que estava visível foi a carta que uma das moças estava segurando, era mesma carta que havia lido, e depois uma luz apareceu e tudo ficou escuro, minha cabeça começou a doer de novo, dessa vez não foi só a minha também de Alice, a mesma dor que sentia ela também sentia

"Rosálie" minha voz estava baixa e contorcida "tire...Alice...daqui...antes...que seja tarde" cada vez a dor ficar mais forte, mais insuportável, quando abri os olhos Alice não estava mais na sala só estavam Rosálie e Edward,

"O que esta acontecendo com ela?" Rosálie perguntava alarmada

"Ela esta em transe psíquico" Edward respondia com uma voz morta

"O que é isso?" Rosálie perguntava confusa

"Alguém esta tentando entrar na mente dela, mas não consegue o dom de Bella é muito forte pra ser quebrando, porem quem esta tentando entrar também é forte, a mente dela esta tentando expulsar o invasor, contudo é o corpo de Bella que estar sofrendo as conseqüências se isso continuar ela irar se destruir" sua voz estava tensa

"Por que ela não deixa entrar como faz com você, se isso acontecer ela não sentira mais dor e tudo esta acabado" o tom de voz de Rosálie estava apreensivo

"Não e tão fácil assim Rosálie, mesmo que Bella deixasse o invasor entrar, a mente negaria, eu só conseguido ler os pensamentos dela, por que eu não represento nenhum mau, de certa forma estamos ligados um ao outro, só por isso que Bella consegue retirar o seu bloqueio e mesmo assim é difícil pra ela se concentrar, o que você esta pedindo a ela é contra seus instintos, Bella estará completamente desprotegida"

"Então o que você quer que a gente faça, sentar e vê-la sofre até chega ao seu limite" minha cabeça estava estourando, parecia que não tinha fim a dor as imagens ficavam mais freqüentes, e sempre as mesmas, eu estava completamente fora de orbita, a única coisa que me fazia permanecer sã era a voz de Rosálie e Edward que cada vez ficava mais distante

"Eu não sei o que a gente pode fazer, se houvesse alguma maneira de eu entrar na sua mente... é isso," Edward parou abruptamente e depois gritou "Renesmee" o que ele queria com ela, eu não havia pedido pra ela ficar longe, eu não poderia agüentar ver minha filha me vê assim, tão mau, era insuportável fazê-la sofrer, aos poucos ouvi os passos de Renesmee se aproximando, ela parou por um momento

"Edward o que você vai fazer?" era voz de Rosalie, ela parecia preocupada

"É a única maneira" ele respondeu, pausou um momento e continuou "Renesmee quero te pedir uma coisa?" eu não tinha forças mais pra agüentar aquela dor, era como se cada célula minha se explodisse

"Claro, papai" tudo na minha mente estava escurecendo, já no podia ouvir direito sua vozes,

"Renesmee eu quero que você ent" tudo ficou escuro as minhas forças para permanecer sã havia se esgotado, agora parecia que eu mergulhava cada vez mais fundo, me distanciando da superfície, estavam tudo acabado

Eu estava longe em outro tempo ou época, parecia como um filme antigo a arquitetura das casas, as ruas, os carros estacionados na calçada tudo pertencia ao século dezoito ou dezessete, a noite estava escura havia estrelas no céu cada uma brilhava mais que a outro, mas nada se comparava a lua, o brilho dela se destacava no céu uma cor perolada na escuridão e, a luz dos postos já estava acesa e a rua estava deserta e fria, comecei andar pela rua, parecia que eu estava compressa em chegar a algum lugar, mas no meio do caminho algo me chamou atenção, uma fumaça acinzentada próxima de onde eu estava

Eu segui do em direção aonde ela apontava, andei rápido até chegar a um beco encostado na parede havia três homens bem vestido e falando alto, um deles olhou pra mim e assobiou, nem liguei e continuei a andar quando me aproximei de onde eles estavam um deles andou em minha direção e parou na minha frente, ele estava completamente bêbado podia sentir o cheiro de rum e vodka, ele sorriu pra mim e segurou meus braços, e me chamou de docinho, quando ele tentou se aproximar mais eu o empurrei fazendo com que ele caísse no chão molhado, ele gritou varias obscenidades enquanto se levantava, eu continue a andar sem presta muita atenção as suas palavras, a fumaça ainda estava me incomodando, entretanto os outro dois homens se colocaram na minha frente me impedindo de passar, eu pedi licença e eles começaram a rir, um deles o mais alto me perguntaram se eu queria me divertir com eles, eu só balancei a cabeça e disse simplesmente que não, por que tinha que ir pra casa, porem ele não aceitou minha resposta e insistiu, quando viu que eu não ia mudar de idéia, ele me agarrou, por causa do seu movimento a manga do meu vestido rasgou, ele parecia esta feliz pela situação e disse e agora mudou de idéia, eu tentei me acalmar e tirei a mão dele do meu braço com isso acabei quebrando sues dedos, ele gritou e as veias do seu rosto estouraram pela raiva que ele estava sentindo, o homem que estava a seu lado começou a ri por causa da sua cara, quando me virei pra ir embora o primeiro homem que havia esbarrado, estava atrás de mim com aquele sorriso odioso entre os lábios enquanto falava a gatinha gosta de brinca pesado, ele riu alto e continuou mas quem será que agüenta mais, ele se atirou em cima de mim e por reflexo o arremessei pela parede, pude ouvir o som das costelas dele se quebrando, os outros dois homens me olharam com ódio, e mais baixo me deu soco na cara, não senti nada todo efeito tinha caído sobre sua mão, ele começou a gritar e outro olhou abismado perguntando o que houve, ele respondeu a pele dela é dura como rocha o homem olhou pra mim com medo e tirou um canivete do bolso e me atacou quando a lamina encostou na minha pele se partiu, e por impulso joguei dei um soco na boca do estomago e ele caiu diante de mim, quando me virava o terceiro homem saia correndo pela rua gritando, sai correndo deixando os dois homens feridos na rua pra trás, e fui em direção a fumaça, quando cheguei vi um corpo em cinzas ao lado dele havia uma mulher encapuzada, quando cheguei próximo dela eu puxei seu capuz.

"Mamãe sou eu, volte" foi como uma luz que entrava no meu corpo ouviu a voz de Renesmee, ela estava chorando podia ouvir os soluços e suas palavras baixas "por favor, volte" foi uma sensação inexplicável foi como açodasse de um sono profundo, antes era tudo escuro e agora havia uma luz, eu corri pra essa luz tentando alcançá-la, abri os olhos lentamente e vi Renesmee, ela estava na minha frente segurando minha mão com os olhos cheio de lagrimas, levantei minha mão e sequei as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto "você voltou pra mim" ela me disse com uma voz de um anjo

"Claro que sim, eu vou sempre estar perto de você, meu amor" prometia a ela, enquanto a abraçava, tê-la perto de mim foi com a melhor sensação que podia sentir, quando me vi ainda estava no topo das escadas Rosálie e Edward estavam do meu lado, quando vasculhei a sala, ela estava vazia e isso me fez lembrar "Alice, ela esta bem?" a ultima coisa que me lembrava é que Jasper e Emmett a haviam levado

"Sim ela está, Jasper e Emmett a levaram pra fora daqui apouco ela estará de volta" fiquei grata quando ouvia Edward fala, "quando você entrou na mente dela, Alice também entrou na sua e isso gerou um conflito, ao contrario de você ela não possui nenhuma defesa contra poderes psíquicos"

"Poderes psíquicos?" perguntei

"Sim, o que vem te fazendo sofres essas alucinações é provável que seja outro vampiro que tem um dom tão poderoso quanto ao seu" outro vampiro, analisando bem, sim era um outro vampiro, eu achando que fosse algum sinal divino parecia até idiotice agora, eu ri, dessa vez Edward estava certo

"Falei alguma coisa engraçada" Edward me perguntava, com um to aborrecido

"Não sei bobo, é só que" hesitei um momento se eu falasse certamente ele iria ri de mim

"É só que, o que?" ele parecia curioso, eu escondi o meu rosto entre os cabelos de Renesmee

"É que tipo, eu achei que fosse algum tipo de premonição ou algo parecido, sabe" eu sabia, ele riu muito "para não é engraçado" Renesmee se juntou a ele e começou a ri

"Parem de rirem, da Bella, ela não tem culpa...que tem...uma...imaginação fértil" Rosálie disse entre os risos

"Ok, ta bom podem ri de mim, mas é que parecia real" disse meio sem graça

"Bella só você mesmo pra acreditar em qualquer coisa" aquela voz tinha me pego de surpresa, me virei num instante e sai correndo pra abraçá-la

"Alice, Alice" disse quando a abraçava "você esta bem, esta sentindo alguma coisa?" ela me interrompeu

"Se você continuar me abraçando tão forte, não vou mais senti nada pra sempre" ela me disse com uma voz serena

"Oops" disse quando me afastava

"Não se preocupe, com isso" ela me assegurou

"Me perdoe" eu implorei

"Claro, que vou te perdoar e alem do mais não foi sua culpa, e também por um lado foi bom" eu a olhei incrédula, como poderia haver um lado bom nessa historia, quase que por minha causa ela havia morrido

"Agora quem não esta entendo só eu" Rosálie tirou as palavras da minha boca

"Quando entrei na mente de Bella, pude ver varias coisas" Alice disse curtamente e depois sorriu "e também me fez lembrar da sua promessa, se lembra" ela ficou radiante

"Alice como numa hora desta você me vem lembra de promessa" falei com um decepcionado, ela riu

"Há, há nem vem que você vai fugir dessa vez promessa é promessa" ela disse terminando com o assunto "e não há escapatória ponto final" balancei a cabeça, não queria discutir com ela seria uma causa perdida, eu nunca iria entender a mente Alice, olhei pra Edward seus olhos estavam longes focados em Alice, ela se virou pra ele e mostrou a língua e fez uma careta "alguém já te disse, que é feio fica bisbilhotando a vida dos outros" ele riu

"Acho que já" Edward disse sem nenhum remoço "mas eu nunca escuto" ele de um sorriso torto pra ela

"Agora vamos troca de assunto" e completou "temos um velório pra ir" Alice disse

"Ei, uma pergunta?" falei e Alice me olhou nos olhos

"O que foi agora, nada desculpa você não vai se safar dessa" ela disse com um tom ameaçador

"Não é isso, Alice" expliquei "vampiros podem entra em igreja?" todos riram

"Claro que pode Bella, não vamos ser amaldiçoado ou nada parecido isso só é mais um mito" foi Jasper que respondeu

**OoOoOOoOo**

Foi comovente ver todos reunidos, parecia que tudo estava triste hoje, até o céu havia dado sua contribuição as nuvens estavam cinza acompanhado de um leve sereno, mas nada se comparava a tristeza do Sr. e Sra. Evans e seus familiares, eu já havia ido em outros funerais, mas esse era diferente, porque me sentia um pouco culpa pelo o que aconteceu, se não tivesse me mudado pra Hanover talvez essa tragédia não tinha acontecido, quando falei isso pra Edward, ele ficou irritado comigo, e disse pra eu para de me culpar com as ações de outras pessoas, tentei escutá-lo, mas ainda dentro de mim permanecia essa culpa principalmente quando vi Tessa, sempre que olhava pra seus olhos, era como estivessem me julgando, o funeral já estava no fim a família havia pedido ao padre que não demorasse muito com o préstimo, que era pra ser algo simples nada muito cumprido, uma cerimônia mais familiar, havia poucas pessoas no enterro todos eram parentes só a minha família e o xerife que foram convidados de fora, o padre havia começado com uma oração e depois falou algumas palavras sobre os falecidos, as sua palavras foram tocantes mais ou menos isso 'aqui já enterrados duas pessoas que vi nascer, crescer e agora morre, duas almas gêmeas que sempre estiveram unidas e agora partem unidas, duas pessoas de minha maior estima que foram pra mim como filhos, e agora...sinto uma dor profunda no peito, como se estivessem levado uma parte dele junto com eles, Clarissa foi a menina mais doce que conheci e Thomas o homem mais integro e honesto já existiu...uma perda lastimável e por motivos banais...sinto dizer que hoje estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o enterro dessas duas pessoas queridas e que sem estarão guardadas na nossas mentes, e em cada lembrança agradável que tivermos, obrigado' cada palavras que ele dizia era profunda e com muito significado, o restante do funeral foi tranqüilo, havia poucas pessoas chorando, provavelmente ainda assimilando a morte inesperada, depois e quando terminou o funeral houve uma pequena celebração dos Sr. e Sra. Evans que iam embora da cidade, todos se despediram com muita emoção, quando chegou nossa vez de dizer adeus

"Que bom que vocês vieram" a Sra. Evans dizia quando me abraçava "estamos muito felizes pela sua presença" eu sorrir de agradecimento

"Bella, Bella" ouvi Tessa me gritando quando me virei ela pulou nos meus braços "que bom que você veio, achei que você não fosse vim" ela me falava enquanto me abraçava

"Tessa se comporte, não foi essa a educação que eu sua mãe te demos" o Sr. Evans advertiu e de pois estendeu a mão pra Edward "obrigado por virem, e desculpa pelo comportamento de minha filha, de um certo modo ela ficou liga a sua esposa, perdoa-me"

"Tudo bem, dificilmente alguém não se apega a Bella" Edward disse com um tom de orgulho quando apertava a mão do Sr. Evans, ouvi Emmett coçar a garganta "perdoa-me esqueci de apresentar meus irmãos esse é Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper" ele falou apontando cada um e sorriu "e essa é Renesmee"

"Essa que é sua filha?" a Sra. Evans perguntou a Edward, e ele balançou a cabeça confirmando "ela é linda se parece muito com você, tem a cor dos seus cabelos" ela já estava completamente encantada por Renesmee "qual é seu nome minha querida?"

"Meu nome é Renesmee" sua voz soou gentil

"Prazer em te conhecer" a Sra. Evans estava absorvida pelo encantamento de Renesmee e completou "e esses são seus irmãos, estou encantado em conhecê-los"

"Também felizes em conhecê-la, e sentimos muito pela sua perda" Rosálie respondeu calorosamente

"Não se preocupe com isso, quando mudarmos daqui iremos esquecer o que aconteceu ou pelo menos suportar o que houve" o Sr. Evans disse "desculpe, mas ainda vi o Dr. Carlisle e sua esposa"

"Eles estão viajando por isso não poderão aparecer, entretanto mandaram os pesamos'' Edward explicou ao Sr. Evans

"Claro, é só que queira ter o prazer de conhecê-lo me disseram boas coisas em relação a ele, me falaram que é um grande homem" o Sr. Evans parecia um decepcionado

"Não faltara oportunidades, Carlisle ira volta daqui a dois dias antes das aulas começarem" Alice disse

"Que pena, que iremos embora hoje nosso vôo esta marcado daqui as duas horas, foi sorte o xerife nos libera pra viajar" a Sra. Evans estava seria quando falava "por que vocês duas não brincar um pouco, enquanto conversamos" ela olhou para Renesmee e Tessa quando falava, Renesmee me olhou e eu cedi com a cabeça

"Eu irei cuida delas" Rosálie disse quando ia pra fora com elas

"Também irei com vocês, alguém precisa tomar conta da Rose" Emmett disse enquanto corria e Rosálie saiu atrás dele, eu mandei um beijo quando eles saiam

"É bom vê-la sorrir depois de tudo" a Sra. Evans estava pensativa por um momento "pensei que nunca mais iria ver minha filha feliz de novo, por sorte estava errada"

"Com o passar do tempo as feridas irão se cicatrizar, e depois só ficaram marcas que iram para de doer" Jasper disse "ela é forte, mais forte que você pensa, não se preocupe com nada Tessa esta bem"

"Obrigada, pelas suas palavras foi bom ouvir isso" os olhos da Sra. Evans se encheram de lagrimas, foi emocionante ver como ela se preocupava com Tessa "ela é minha única filha, não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com ela"

"Calma Agatha, não ira acontecer nada com ela o pior já passou" o Sr. Evans a abraçou e dei um beijo na testa, eles eram um casal unido, havia um certa sintonia no modo em que agiam

"É bom vê-los felizes" o xerife se aproximou "é um prazer revela Bella e claro é Edward" Edward resmungo algo ilegível e Jasper começou gargalhou,"também a bons rever-los senhorita Alice e senhor Jasper"

"Pare com essas formalidades, me sinto uma velha quando o senhor fala assim, parece que estão chamando minha atenção" Alice sorriu

"Claro, mas só se parar de me chamar de senhor, me sinto meio velho" Edward riu, e tentou disfarçar com um tossido

"É o frio creio que eu esteja começando a ficar gripado" ele disse com uma voz rouca,

"O temperatura vem caído ultimamente" o Sr. Evans concordou "mas o que lhe trás aqui xerife, não creio que seja para dar os pesamos"

"Você me pegou, eu vim comunicar que o caso foi encerrado, então não precisão se preocupar com nada" o xerife disse com um tom de desapontamento

"Encerrado, mas por quê?" o Sr. Evans estava insatisfeito pela noticia

"Por falta de provas, não há nenhuma evidencia sequer pitas ou fatos, exatamente nada, nenhum dos nossos detetives acharam alguma teoria coerente, a única coisa que sabemos é que foi uma pessoa ou mais de uma, estamos num labirinto sem saída" o xerife disse num tom amargo

"Nada, não encontraram nada" o Sra. Evans parecia não acreditar

"Nada, absolutamente nada" não era de esperar, um vampiro não seria descoberto tão fácil, a não ser que ele quisesse esse não era caso, que tinha feito não havia deixando nenhuma ponta solta

"Provavelmente já deve estar longe quem fez isso" Edward comentou

"É provável que sim, esse foi o primeiro caso de algo assim, feito desse jeito" o xerife concordou

"É melhor esquecermos e seguirmos nossas vidas" a Sra. Evans disse terminando com o assunto "esta na hora de irmos, se não perderemos o avião, é melhor chamar as meninas" antes de terminar de falar, Rosálie trazia Tessa e Renesmee junto com Emmett

"Parece que não vai se mais preciso, querida" o Sr. Evans dizia quando apontava pra porta

"Demoramos muito?" Rosálie perguntava satisfeita

"Não, estava indo procurar vocês agora mesmo, esta na hora de irmos" Tessa veio correndo pra mim, com olhos cheios de lagrimas e me abraçou

"Vou sentir saudades" ela me disse

"Eu vou sentir mais, e vê se liga de vez enquanto" ela riu, foi triste me despedir dela apesar do pouco tempo que passamos juntas, ela tocou meu coração de maneira diferente, mais humana eu acho, quando a ajudei me senti mais humana e não uma vampira, era bom saber que apesar da minha transformação eu ainda continuava a mesma, com mesmos sentimentos pra com as outras pessoas, eu me senti bem ao seu lado e enfrentei meu maior medo, que era não poder resistir ao sangue humano exposto, e isso me confortou ao ver que eu nunca seria capaz de matar um humano, eu abracei Tessa ternamente e disse no seu ouvido "sempre que precisar eu estarei aqui" quando falava apontei pro seu coração

"Vamos todos sentir falta de vocês" a Sra. Evans dizia quando retirava Tessa dos meus braços, me senti mau ao vê-la partir

"Adeus" foi a ultima palavra que Tessa me disse, quando vi ela ir embora foi meio triste eu havia me apegado muito aquela menina, até mais do que eu gostaria, mas eu sabia que era bom ela ir embora, provavelmente ela estaria mais segura longe dessa confusão, mandei um beijo silencioso pra ela e acenei, resolvi ficar enquanto o outros convidados seguiam em direção ao carro pra acompanhá-los, respirei fundo para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, Renesmee se aproximou de mim, com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas, eu ri pela sua expressão e a beijei na testa, ela me olhou nos olhos

"Mamãe te amo" me senti bem quando ouvia Renesmee falar, minha triste havia ido embora ou boa parte dela, quando ela disse te amo

"E eu?" Edward falou num tom entristecido

"Também te amo, papai" Edward a abraçou e colocou Renesmee no colo

"Pare ai, e eu também não ganho um abraço" Alice disse fazendo manha

"Eu amo todos vocês tia Alice, tia Rosálie, tio Jasper, tio Emmett, vovô Carlisle, vovô Charlie, vovó Esme, tia Sue, meu Jacob, papai e mamãe todos estão guardados no meu coração" Renesmee disse sorridente

"Junto, com o cachorro, Nessie você podia achar coisa bem melhor, mas deixa isso pra lá ainda é cedo e eu não creio que ele esta" Edward interrompeu Rosálie

"Esse não é assunto pra discutir na frente de Renesmee, e também não é lugar é melhor agente ir embora" Edward disse cortando assunto, fiquei curiosa pra saber o Rosálie ia dizer

"E também antes que Edward acabe assassinando o xerife Greg" Jasper gargalhou enquanto falava "Emmett, você perdeu cara, a ceninha que o xerife fez"

"Que ceninha?" eu perguntei sem entender nada, pelo que me lembrava não havia acontecido nenhuma cena

"Jasper pode contar o que aconteceu," Emmett parecia interessado no assunto "pra Edward perde a cabeça deve ter..." ele parou de falar quando olhou pra mim, eu congelei no lugar Emmett começou a gargalha

"Ok, ok já chega vamos pra casa por que eu quero tomar um banho e também temos muita coisa pra fazer" Rosálie parecia um pouco chateada

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rosálie?" eu lhe perguntei

"Ela só esta aborrecida por causa das aulas que estão preste a começar" foi Edward que me respondeu "vamos antes que os convidados voltem" ele disse quando segui pra fora. Dessa vez cada um tinha saído com seu carro Alice e Jasper no Porsche amarelo, Rosalie e Emmett na BMW vermelha, enquanto eu, Edward e Renesmee no Aston Martin Vanquish, nenhum pouco discreto quando saiamos do estacionamento todos olharam admirados pelos carros

"Pra quem não quer chamar atenção, parabéns vocês estão se saindo muito bem" comentei com Edward enquanto ele dirigia

"Você ainda não gosta de carros" ele comentou

"Velhos hábitos nunca morrem" ele ri quando falei

"Mas não custa tentar" ele disse com um sorriso provocador nos lábios

"O que você quer dizer com isso" perguntei na defensiva

"Nada Bella, você que é muito desconfiada sabia, só comentei" ele fingiu ficar ofendido pela minha desconfiança, mas eu o conheci bem pra saber que ele estava armando alguma coisa

"Hã, hã sei bem" resmunguei, Edward suspirou e olhou pra mim e colocou a mão no meu queixo pra ver meu rosto, e sorriu, um sorriso torto

"Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada pra te magoar" ele falou com uma voz sedutora, e eu fechei os olhos pra clarear a mente não era justo quando fazia aquilo, me olhava daquele jeito, devia ser proibido quando ele roubava daquela maneira ele encostou os lábios perto do meu pescoço "Bella, você é o sol da minha vida" eu estremeci pelas suas palavras

"Ei tem criança presente" eu me afastei de Edward envergonhada, nós não estávamos de maneira cortes para nos apresentar, Renesmee começou a ri por causa da minha atitude e Edward a acompanhou, não demorou muito pra chegarmos Alice e Jasper resolveram fazer um tour pela cidade, e Rosalie e Emmett foram caçar então a casa estava só pra gente, ainda estava claro quando chegamos Edward estacionou o carro na garagem enquanto eu levava Renesmee pra dentro, ela ficou calada durante o caminho e também não me havia me mostrado nada, sua mente estava em outro lugar

"Algum problema Renesmee, quer me contar alguma coisa?" perguntei dando possibilidade de escolha, Renesmee refletiu durante um momento

"É que, deixa pra lá" ela parecia confusa

"Renesmee pode me perguntar qualquer coisa" eu assegurei, ela me olhou nos olhos e suspirou

"É que eu não sei como perguntar" ela disse incerta

"Olha, você pode tentar começar do começo" falei quando ficava de frente a ela, Renesmee desviou o olhar

"Eu sei, mas você ficar chateada" eu ri pra deixar ela mais a vontade Renesmee começou a me mostra lembranças, rostos na verdade e parando no de Esme, e começando com o de Charlie e Carlisle "hoje quando estava conversando com Tessa, ela estava me contando dos seus avos com eles viviam, e que sempre no natal eles iam visitar ela, mamãe eu sei que você não gosta de falar muito da minha avó, mas eu queria conhecê-la, saber como ela é"

Eu não estava esperando por isso, Renée ainda era algo inacabado da minha vida humana, a única ponta solta que não consegui cortar, era difícil pra mim não poder contar a verdade pra ela, eu sabia que não podia, diferente de Charlie, Renée não ia aceita tão bem, ela vivia no seu mundo e acabar com ele seria horrível por isso havia decidido que a única maneira de resolver as coisas, era parar de vê-la, nesse tempo que estava longe só conversava com ela pelo telefone, email-s ou cartas, mas nunca pessoalmente era difícil desapegar da minha mãe cabeça oca e instável, eu havia passado boa parte da minha vida humana do lado dela, e agora não podia mais vê-la porque era perigoso demais, colocar ela em risco era imperdoável e eu sabia disso

"Sua avó mora na Florida com seu outro avô Phil, ele é técnico de baseball, sua avó se chama Renée, por isso seu nome é Renesmee, é Renée e Esme junto, ela é uma mulher incrível, o oposto de mim em tudo" eu ri lembrando de como era minha relação com minha mãe "agente sempre se deu muito era como seus os papeis estivessem trocados eu era mais mãe e ela mais filha, ela sempre esteve do meu lado, e conversava comigo sobre todos os assuntos, mas deixa isso pra lá, acho que você nunca viu o álbum de fotografias do meu casamento com seu pai, que eu não me engane esta dentro do quarto de Alice na segunda gaveta do lada da cama, você poderia pegar pra mim" antes de terminar de falar Renesmee já havia trago o álbum, quando o abri me veio a lembrança do meu casamento com Edward e de como ele havia conseguido ganhar, na primeira foto estava eu e Renée abraçadas "essa que é sua avó, ela é linda" eu apontei para foto

"Essa que é minha avó Renée" eu balancei a cabeça, Renesmee ficou intrigada com o álbum pedindo pra contar todos os detalhes, "mamãe você estava linda, parecia uma princesa"

"Agradeça a sua tia Alice, ela ficou durante horas me arrumando, pra você te uma idéia ela já tinha o vestido antes de eu aceita me casar" eu ri

"Até mesmo antes de eu fazer o pedido, ela já tinha armado tudo" me vire quando Edward falou "mas no final valeu a pena" ele entrou na sala sem fazer nenhum barulho e se sentou do meu lado

"Mamãe posso ver o algum de fotografias no meu quarto?" Renesmee me perguntou

"Claro" eu disse

"Renesmee, no nosso quarto dentro do guarda-roupa perto dos CDs, tem uma caixa preta com uma fita vermelha dentro dela tem um DVD do casamento, você deve gostar de assistir" olhei pra Edward espantada eu não sabia que havia gravado nosso casamento, quando me virei Renesmee já havia ido

"DVD, casamento" falei, Edward riu

"Alice sabia se te perguntasse você ia dizer não, então ela decidiu gravar sem pedir sua opinião" era a cara dela

"O que, que tem no DVD especificamente" perguntei curiosa

"Tudo, desde você se arrumando, minha despedida de solteiro, sua dança com Jacob até a gente ir embora" ele disse entre os risos

"Como Alice conseguiu gravar tudo isso sem eu perceber" pensei em cada momento e eu não havia notado nenhuma câmera ou algo parecido

"Ela teve ajuda, Jasper, Rosálie e Emmett ajudaram em cada detalhe, e você não foi à única que foi pega de surpresa, Alice foi me entregar esse DVD antes da gente ir pra nossa segunda lua-de-mel, eu ainda nem cheguei a ver" Edward odiava se pego de surpresa

"Quando Renesmee terminar de vê, vou ficar sabendo o que aconteceu na sua despedida de solteiro" disse, Edward ficou serio por um momento e saiu da sala

"Desculpa daqui a pouco estou de volta" ele disse quando ia em direção as escadas apressado, quando fechei meus olhos ele estava de volta com um DVD na mão

"Algum problema?" perguntei por causa da sua atitude

"Nada demais, é só que por precaução é melhor eu da uma olhada antes de Renesmee vê" ele disse quando saia pela porta

"Ei, aonde você vai?" acusei

"Vê o filme" ele disse quando ia pra porta, dessa vez fui mais rápida quando ele se virava eu já estava na porta a bloqueando enquanto pegava o DVD da sua mão.

"Por que tanta pressa agente pode ver junto, é o nosso casamento se lembra e eu também não vi" disse quando ia na direção do DVD e colocava o filme

"Acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia" Edward disse quando o filme começava

"Por que aconteceu alguma coisa na despedida de solteiro de alguém" perguntei , Edward ficou calado "o que aconteceu?" quando ele ia falar, a porta abriu era Alice e Jasper e logo atrás deles era Rosálie e Emmett chegando

"Vocês estavam discutido" Alice perguntou quando entrava

"Não, só estamos vendo o filme do nosso casamento, e eu perguntando pra Edward, porque ele esta tão nervoso" expliquei a situação

"Ótima idéia até agora eu não vi, Esme disse pra espera vocês voltarem de viagem antes pra ver" Alice dizia quando inicia o filme

"Mas não foi você que gravou?" eu perguntei

"Não pensei que tinha sido você, veio do correio de manhã antes de vocês irem viajar" Alice falou, olhei pra capa ela estava escrita a mão a letra era familiar, eu subi as escadas pra pegar a carta da minha amiga anônima era a mesma letra, desci correndo as escadas com a carta na mão e o DVD

"Edward, é mesma letra eu lhe disse" quando lhe entregava a carta e a capa do DVD

"É impossível, não tem como alguém de fora ter gravado nosso casamento em todos os detalhes" quando ele analisou a letra "não tem como isso ser verdade, Jasper ou Emmett qual dos dois que gravou a minha despedida de solteiro"

"Eu não fui" Emmett

"Muito menos eu, você esta louco que eu ia gravar aquilo pra depois Alice ver" Jasper disse

"O que, que tem eu ver, Jasper?" Alice perguntou

"Isso não é hora, Alice antes de tirar alguma conclusão vamos ver o filme" Rosálie disse quando apertava play

O filme começou com uma dedicatória ' como meu presente de casamento pra minha querida Bella, os melhores momentos do dia mais especial da sua vida, Meredith' o DVD não tinha nada demais tirando algumas partes de como a despedida de solteiro dos meninos até Carlisle estava presente, eles haviam ido num bar de Streep, e depois ficaram a noite toda falando sobre o casamento as coisas boas e más, Emmett ficou contando segredos de Rosalie e Jasper algumas coisas de Alice, e Edward comentando da minha cláusula para casar e que não sabia como tirar isso da minha cabeça, e Carlisle tentando acalma ele tudo bem vergonhoso, hiper vergonhoso e depois as fases da minha transformação de uma adolescente pra uma noiva, a minha dança com Jacob como estava escrito na capa do DVD e como acabou todos os detalhes só faltava aparecer a Ilha Esme pra ficar completo, eu vi o DVD chocada que alguém pudesse ter acesso a todas aquelas informações, sem ninguém perceber

"Edward como isso é possível, como alguém pode te gravado nosso casamento sem ninguém perceber" minha voz não passava de um sussurro, Edward colocou o braço em torno do meu ombro

"Não sei, mas irei descobrir" ele disse com uma voz sem emoção, olhei pra Edward, seu rosto parecia uma pedra sem expressão alguma, ele olhava direto pra tela da televisão "Alice" Alice, olhou pra ele na mesma hora

"Edward, eu não sei o que te dizer, eu não vi nada de diferente e também haviam os lobos que nublaram minhas visões, mas" Alice olhou pra frente e continuou "eu acho que pode ter sido na hora que as flores chegaram, me lembro que naquele dia eu deixei as floristas entrarem enquanto fui ver o vestido de noiva, esse foi o único momento que alguém pode ter entrado e colocado as câmeras no quarto, e nas outra partes da casa"

"Não é impossível, mas então porque só entregaram algum tempo depois" Emmett disse

"Essa é fácil, é porque nós não estávamos em casa, essa pessoa deve ter esperando todos nós se mudar, pra ter acesso a casa e com isso poder pegar as câmeras, Emmett você deve se lembra que o casamento foi tudo muito corrido era um entra e sai de pessoas" Rosálie ficou pensativa por um momento e depois olhou diretamente pra mim "é a mesma pessoa que te mandou a carta, então ela deve ter algum interesse em você Bella, essa é a única explicação plausível"

"Mas porque eu, Rosalie? Eu só me tornei vampira a pouco mais de um ano, então não é tempo suficiente pra alguém ficar obcecada por mim" eu respondi com uma voz morta, não era possível que nunca podia ter paz na minha vida, sempre que estava feliz aparecia alguém James, Victoria, Laurent, os Volturis e agora Meredith, não podia ser real

"Rosalie, deve haver outro motivo" Emmett disse com uma voz descrente

"Não Emmett Rosálie esta certa, mas não pelo motivo que ela pensa" Jasper disse quando olhava pra mim, eu fiquei confusa pelo o que ele disse "eu vou explicar Bella, pense se essa tal de Meredith quisesse te ferir ou machucar você, ela já teria conseguido mesmo nosso clã sendo grande, ela não se intimidou e consegui fazer contado sem ser notada, então creio que ela esta querendo outra coisa" pensei nas palavras de Jasper, o que ela poderia querer de mim, não havia nada em mente

"Mas o que ela poderia querer?" perguntei confusa

"Isso eu não sei" Jasper respondeu

"Mas mesmo que ela não queira machucar Bella, devemos ter cuidado a partir de hoje nada de caçar sozinho no mínimo dois ou fazer qualquer coisa fora da mansão, não podemos correr risco sem saber com o que estamos lidando isso serve pra todos nós" Edward disse cada palavra com um tom serio, para não resta duvidas

"Mas, Edward eu não quero que ninguém se sinta prisioneiro por mim causa" eu lhe disse com voz um pouco mais alta

"Não Bella, Edward esta certo devemos tomar cuidado, não sabemos com quem estamos lidando e suas intenções, então não vai matar ninguém um pouco de cuidado" Alice falou olhando pra todos "então esta decidido nunca sair desacompanhado, e quando Carlisle e Esme chegarem resolveremos melhor a situação"

Eu respire fundo, quando colocava em ordem meus pensamentos, primeiro havia uma mulher atrás de mim e eu não sabia quais eram suas intenções, segundo estava colocando minha família em risco, por minha causa e terceiro não sabia por que ela estava atrás de mim e aquelas visões deveriam ter algum significado, não podia ser meras alucinações e nada mais, alguma coisa me dizia que havia algo nelas e isso que me deixava intrigada, dessa vez eu não tinha nenhuma pista só um nome Meredith que não dizia nada em particular, sequer um sobrenome pra ajudar, só que era uma vampira muita hábil e poderosa então deveria ter muita experiência, mas não ajudava o fato de que vampiros não envelhecia então minha amiga anônima poderia ter séculos de vida ou décadas, também possuía dons especiais era único jeito de poder entra na minha mente e seu dom eram superior ao meu, Alice não podia vê-la em suas visões isso era algo ruim, pois ela deveria ter conhecimento do ponto cego nas visões de Alice, então no final era uma vampira forte, inteligente, hábil atrás de mim, eu estava perdida, passei a noite pensando na minha amiga anônima e quais poderiam ser suas intenções no final não tive tanto sucesso, havia muitas partes faltando nesse quebra-cabeça, Edward ficou do meu lado sem falar nenhuma palavra e isso foi bom pra mim pensar

* * *

><p>eu não irei abondonar esse fic mesmo que não receba nenhum comentario, espero que gostem do capitulo.<p> 


	6. Despedida

Olá a todos que acompanham minhas fanfics, durante um bom tempo fiquei sem postar nada o motivo foi que eu havia perdido minha senha e não estava recebendo nada pelo meu e-mail, então deixei de lado e comecei a escrever e postar em outro site.

Eventualmente acabei me desligando das minhas historias, mas hoje quando olhei a caixa de entrada do meu e-mail vi que tinha uma mensagem nova referente a uma fic minha "rosa negra", então decidi recomeçar o projeto de novo dês do inicio, de todas as fics que escrevi.

Mas eu não irei mais continuar postando aqui nesse site, para quem quiser deixarei aqui meu novo endereço a partir de segunda-feira já irei começar postar "rosa negra" "nascer do sol" "corações psicodélicos" e "thanking for you".

Eu sinto muito mesmo, e peço mil desculpas.

Aqui esta meu endereço novo

fanfiction /130150/

Atenciosamente yusa!


End file.
